Naruto: The Academic
by ulquiola
Summary: Academic, the epitome of Technological superiority. Six years ago, young Naruto received a gift from a dying friend that turned him into one. Follow Academic Naruto Uzumaki as he enters the shinobi life with his Remote Tablet and the arsenal of crazy weapons. [smart(er) Naruto, AU] (revision)
1. Prologue- The Gift

**Prologue: The Gift**

J_ournal Entry 1_

_Date, unknown... place, unknown. This might be the last entry for my journal. The Alteum shard in my chest cavity that powers my whole being is running out of energy. I will not last long._

_I landed in this place called Konoha from the identifier feature of my remote device. It located a strong energy source that perhaps I can use… for my survival._

_My ship is still running on basic power, but not enough for travel… it does not matter though as I don't have more time. I trekked upon the village to locate the power source, to my surprise its power level are enormous._

_I cannot compute though. My basic skills for survival urge me to look for the power source so I can live, but I do not have the wills to do it. Was it because of my emotional response regarding to the truth of my well-being I am not human after all, and I just found it out recently. So was my 'sister' who isn't actually who she is as I thought. She was my creator, and she sent me as a test subject for safe travel… that means she really meant it for me to have a limited lifespan and everything I know of, my earlier memories were actually implanted._

_I miscalculated… the lower proximity of my body has shut down, leaving only the necessary power for my upper body to function. Because of that, I laid simply on the darkened streets of Konoha. I detect the power source nearby… heading towards my location._

_It was… a boy, a six year old boy._

* * *

><p><strong>The Academic<strong>

_by Ulquiola_

* * *

><p>It was midnight already when a blond child with tan skin, abnormally short stature and whisker marks on his cheeks walked through the darkened streets of Konoha.<p>

The village has a curfew and the boy knew that he was the safest going out at this time, free from anyone that harmed him so far for no reason.

He was out foraging for food, an activity he has done for weeks already since he ran away from the place where he was openly armed in the eyes of children, the orphanage.

Upon entering a familiar dark alley, one of his usual patrol routes for food, he met something new in the scenery. A female, perhaps in her early adults.

Naruto despite being wary of the female slowly approached her. He identified some traits that the female didn't belong In the area. Her clothes weren't dirty or tattered as his and she was clean. Also, her hazel eyes didn't look at him in the ever familiar hate and scorn.

"M- miss?" Naruto asked, somehow still wary… a natural reaction already from his exposures in the past.

"Hey there… what's your name?" Asked the female, somehow in a weak voice.

"N -naruto" Naruto replied.

"Why are you out? Its… way past your bedtime Naruto" The female said. Naruto's lack of answer confirmed that he was really homeless.

"A- are y -you okay miss?" Naruto asked, noticing the shallow breaths of the female. The female simply smiled to which Naruto realized the familiar smile of acceptance.

"I'm dying" The female bluntly said.

"D- dying? I ill take you to the hospit tal" Naruto spoke, somehow worried. The female did a chuckle.

"You're the type of someone to avoid others Naruto. I can see it in your eyes"

"H -huh?" Naruto asked.

"No, the hospital can't help me. No one can" The girl spoke. "Hey Naruto… do you have something inside you? Just a question" The girl asked, somehow feeling that if she dies, she might die as if not alone, as she was… ever in her life all along.

"H huh?" Naruto asked. He was pondering for a right answer.

"I know that look… you can tell me. I'm going be gone later anyways, right?" The girl asked with a gentle smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile also. "But, uhh, mind helping me here? It's kind of uncomfortable lying on the ground. Just carry me to rest my back at that wall" The girl said and Naruto happily complied.

* * *

><p>"W -what do y -you mean about 'that look'?" Naruto asked. The girl smiled.<p>

"I'm alone like you were Naruto, Anyways, mind telling me about what's inside you?" The girl said. Naruto looked down, nervous.

"I d -don't really know nee san" Naruto said looking at the girl who just smiled at her. "The adults just call me a fox… or a d- demon. Maybe I am one, if I really deserve everything" Naruto replied and could not help tear up. The girl surprisingly gave him a hug that calmed him down.

"If you were Naruto, you would have left me alone to die" The girl said. "You're not a demon. But you contain one I am sure of it. The demon and you aren't the same Naruto, know that. Some others are not thinking right, forget them okay?" The girl spoke to which Naruto nodded.

A beeping sound was heard and the female took out her remote. It was yellow, but with a weak coloring. It is shaped like a simple rectangle, almost palms size but a bit bigger with smooth edges. It contained a screen that covered three fourths of the gadget. The remaining part was a transparent clear button at the center which is below the screen. On the top most side was a small LED bulb. The girl tapped the screen as if pressing a button. Its identifier feature designated she was close to shutting down.

She wasted time talking to Naruto but somehow she felt happy. Then she got an idea.

"Naruto, we just met… but you're the only person ever to see me as… a friend. You might not know my story but, I'm giving everything to you. Think of it as what would friends do okay?" The girl said.

"W- what?"

The girl chuckled. "You know Naruto, for a six year old… you sure are smart. And you know, next time even if you don't want to, be polite. And you should have asked my name…" The girl said with a gentle smile.

"A-ano… w what's your name nee san?"

"Commelina" The girl said.

"Komerina?" Naruto asked somehow finding it hard to pronounce the name. Commelina just giggled.

"Close enough. I'm uploading my instructions and… my autobiography in this remote. Everything you need is here. This is only yours okay?" Commelina said. Naruto's eyes were now wet with his tears shed.

"Why? Why you are so calm if you know you're going to die. The hospital is close, I can take you there. Please…" Naruto said.

"Listen, when you die… I guess you feel some sort of acceptance. I'm just happy to have met someone as a friend. I will never be missed in my place Naruto, but know I am somehow contented knowing someone will miss me, or at least you'll remember me. I guess that's my only wish" Commelina said with calm emotion.

"I will remember you Komerina san! Y you are m my first friend" Naruto said. Commelina did a smile that made Naruto happy.

* * *

><p>Few minutes have passed, Naruto stayed with Commelina and vowed to not fall asleep, so that he can be with her every minute until she passes on. Sadly, he fell asleep and Commelina did not bother waking him up. Commelina studied Naruto's gentle sleeping face. She brushed a strand of blond hair and then sighed.<p>

"Thank you Naruto…" Commelina uttered. She placed a hand on Naruto's stomach then she smiled. "I'll give everything for you. For no reason at all, you gave me contentment, and I am happy" She uttered. Then she took out her remote and tapped the screen to attempt something new.

[Precede application of bio -core upon chest cavity. Requires past unit presence nearby.]

Commelina tapped the word 'Academic'. A screen popped up and showed the description.

[A job specialization where one specializes in the study of a certain branch, in this case the study of the features brought by the Remote]

Commelina then tapped back to the previous instruction so it can proceed. She then pressed the transparent button that was glowing red inside.

[Scanning new recipient]

The LED like bulb glowed blue and shot a beam of light towards the blond. Naruto was bathing in blue light. After a few seconds, the light ended.

[Naruto Uzumaki, with consent from XD 26 a.k.a Commelina for specialization. Commelina's bio form will be neutralized and some data enhancement will be downloaded upon Trainee Naruto Uzumaki. Proceed?]

Commelina didn't bother thinking of it and clicked 'yes'. A beam of light shot through Commelina's body and suddenly, she glowed blue.

[Initializing data conversion]

'Naruto, you contain an energy being that can power up the technology. This is all I give, use it well' Commelina thought as she sadly looked at the sleeping Naruto.

Commelina placed the remote into one of Naruto's short pocket.

Commelina's body then started to disintegrate into blue particles, and then her body vanished. The light beam ended and now a new tab appeared on Naruto's Remote screen.

[Specialization starting]

Another beam of light shot from the remote's bulb to Naruto's chest. Then it was over which made Naruto surprised as nothing happened.

[Specialization complete. Naruto Uzumaki now identified in the Remote archive as Academic XD -31]

"Naruto" A faint voice of Commelina uttered. Naruto simply stirred in his sleep at this.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and realized Commelina was gone. It was still dark, meaning he must have only slept from a few minutes to perhaps an hour or two.<p>

"Komerina- neesan?" Naruto said and looked around. He found no one but himself in the dark alleys. Tears flowed from his eyes and he quickly wiped them as he stood. His shifting place made him felt something heavy in his side pocket. He took the object and his eyes became wide upon realizing it was the object Komerina used.

The Remote, the device's name felt right in Naruto's hand. Its screen then glowed in a light bluish white light. Naruto then saw the tab on the screen written as:

[XD -31 a.k.a Academic Naruto Uzumaki]

In truth Naruto didn't recognize the letters aside from his name characters. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. In curiosity, he tapped the tab and it vanished.

[Proceed boot up power source? (Power source detected inside XD 31)]

Naruto again couldn't read what the character say but after a few seconds new characters appeared in two new tabs.

[Yes] [No]

The 'yes' tab was highlighted in green in Naruto's surprise. Somehow because of this, he tapped the highlighted one.

[Booting commence… Please do not attempt shutting down during the process]

After that new tab appeared, the LED like bulb and Naruto glowed in blue light that illuminated the dark area whole.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up groggy and squinted his eyes upon bright illumination of the area he was at. He then realized it must have been day and people might see him. He got up in panic and then opening his eyes and studying the area, he realized he was not outside… but rather inside. He was inside the Hospital if he recalled the sterile smell, and the generally white sheets, blankets, curtains and walls.<p>

Then he found out by sight and hearing that he wasn't alone in the room. On one side of the room was the familiar Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha. The man smiled upon Naruto seeing him.

"Jiji san?" Naruto said. He spoke in a tone that made the Hokage wonder what's wrong. Naruto was now recollecting the events before he passed out. He looked around… looking for the Remote. Then he thought of something. Should he trust the Hokage with the knowledge of the remote?

"Yes Naruto, I am happy to see you" Hiruzen replied. "Naruto, you've been missing for three weeks, tell me what happened." He added directly.

"I was hiding from the villagers, they beat me up on the first day when I go out to look for food" Naruto answered. He felt a thug in his hospital gown pocket, he knew it was the Remote- how it got there was a mystery for Naruto.

Hearing this the Hokage mentally growled. "Go on please"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me why you ran away from the orphanage"

"They're mean. Even the kids were hurting me." Naruto replied simply. His eyes started to water upon recalling the events that occurred in the past. Seeing Naruto now on the verge of crying, the Hokage took a sit at Naruto's bed and hugged the boy. Naruto now proceeded crying out the memories he experienced.

"Naruto, everything will be okay from now on" The Hokage said as he rubbed Naruto's back gently. 'That's it… About this, I won't be lenient'

Naruto, after being checked out was given an apartment by the Hokage for him to live in. The care takers of the orphanage were put to jail upon receiving evidences from witnesses including Naruto and the orphanage children that weren't spared from a snake jounin's interrogation. The children though weren't punished, but exposed a bit to Anko Mitarashi's way of obtaining evidence… Hiruzen deemed them productive and obedient citizens in the future because of their fear afterwards.

Hiruzen publicly announced a more severe case in regards to Naruto's treatment. The civilian council opposed the Hokage's action, claiming that he was making a special consideration to Naruto who was a civilian. Hiruzen and even the elders countered that the issue is not about being special about Naruto or even his status, but the issue of a child being exposed to violence which is a basic offence. The council shut up about that and ended up fuming in their own of their failure to bring justice upon Naruto who was the demon incarnate in their eyes.

Eventually, two years earlier Naruto was enrolled in the academy. So that rather than staying all day in his apartment, he can be monitored while attending classes. He never told anyone about the Remote's existence that was always ever in his pocket even he misplace it some place at times.

* * *

><p><em>Six years later…<em>

Naruto was twelve when he skipped school again to take a walk into a secluded forest inside Konoha's walls. He never bothered about his education as after failing twice already to jutsu he can never do.

On his hand was his Remote to which the screen was glowing, meaning that it was online. In the time skip, despite the Hokage's more direct actions in regards to Naruto's treatment from the villagers, the people still did offensive things for the blond, only this time more discreet and easily covered by the civilian council to which Naruto loathed ever since.

It was this that he adopted a loud persona that then became a habit for him… not that he mind since he never cared what others think anymore as he deemed everyone is made that way.

In his current class, he was somehow agreeable to Iruka Umino, though recently he avoided the chunin instructor upon being taken offence to a scolding in regards to his class skipping and failures.

He was the deemed dobe in the class, by his classmates and even his instructor. He scored the lowest in everything even taijutsu. He fails to do every jutsu thought and discussed in the class, even the basic three which he now knew the theories behind it as he went it over against and again in his academy life plus two extra years. Also, the fact that he was blatantly ignored by other instructors did help either.

There was a reason though for his status as dead last. He never bothered taking seriously the shinobi aspects. He can't do jutsu as his chakra was used for something else.

He failed taijutsu as the academy style was different from his own developed style and the written and oral exams where boring in Naruto's tastes.

Naruto was an Academic, which was his explanation for his failures in the Ninja academy. All his knowledge revolved around his specialization. It was his choice in honor for his first made friend six years ago. Too bad he didn't show it to everyone though as that was his decision. He thought of it and he knew it was a smart choice, if anyone who dislikes him in the village came to know about his ability, they would do anything to take it away from him.

These people are mostly civilians. In his eyes, the civilians with exception of a few, were bad crowd. That is why he kept the Remote's existence and being an Academic a secret to everyone, until he becomes a genin where he would be under the Hokage's control.

That is the summary on why he was deemed worthless by people who knows him. He was the dead last.

He goes to this area of the forest which again was rarely stumbled upon mostly to either train his self or read something in his remote.

In training, he still copied the taijutsu and physical training of the academy as he knew it was tested and recommended by the shinobi of the village as the basic body conditioning of the lifestyle. He does stretching, kicks and strikes but ignored the katas or forms in the Academy taijutsu style.

In the Shurikenjutsu part, he only followed the wrist and arm training and ignored the throwing mastery of projectiles. It wasn't like he's going to need throwing anyway, as one, he was broke and usually will be scammed if he makes purchase and two, for him, throwing shuriken and kunai is useless.

He usually stays there until a few hours. Then he goes back to the academy and just ignores the scolding of some 'righteous' classmates, taunts of him being a loser and

Iruka's scolding and preaching that he should be serious in his ninja career. In response, he would just smile and act as if brushing off any insults and hurt he gets. Usually if he was bothered by what one would say to him, he would concentrate more in his mind and just mentally recite any random instructions that involve his gadget.

If he did attend class, he would listen simply in the boring lecture, though he would fall asleep afterwards or simply fall asleep for when he sleeps late in the previous night, tinkering with his Remote.

He never once touches his remote in the Academy for six years though, as he knew he could never take chances… ever.

Despite being lonely, as he was ignored by 99 percent of the population in the village, he was happy just being himself.

His Remote features a lot of things to do with it. Like some games that was installed inside, listen to music, study (despite he hates studying, but heck, it was his profession… though he would get interested a few minutes of forced reading) and if he was up to it which was rarely, read novels stored in it.

But all that cannot be done while he was in public, especially at the academy… hence another reason for him to skip classes.

Naruto felt he stayed out of the Academy long enough. He was now atop one tree branch, a few feet above the ground and simply sat there with his back at the tree trunk.

He jumped from that distance and landed on the ground then did a quick front roll to distribute the force of impact.

He rubbed of the leaves that got stuck on his spiky blond hair and then trekked towards the Academy. Naruto now wore an orange track suit with a white swirl and tassel on the sides, a red swirl on the back and large white-collar. He wore orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. On his head was his goggles that prevents his spiky bangs to fall over his forehead.

"What have you been?" Iruka said in a scolding tone. Naruto just arrive the academy grounds.

"Out Iruka -sensei" Naruto said not looking at the chunin.

"Naruto, how many times have I been telling you? You need to be more serious and responsible if you want to finally graduate. Look at you, you have failed the exams twice already" Iruka said.

"I would have passed if not for the exams covering just doing a single jutsu" Naruto replied. He bit his tongue for almost snapping at the chunin.

"If you practiced more, you would have passed already" Iruka retorted. Naruto wanted to tell him back that he can't do Bunshin or any ninjutsu because his chakra and even the fox's chakra was being used somewhere else- as power for things Naruto contains. But instead he just became quiet as if being affected by what Iruka has said.

"Just go to the class, because of me looking after you, you have delayed your classmates" Iruka said.

'Good, it's payback for them being so… them' Naruto thought. The two then headed to the classroom.

Entering the room after a few seconds of silent walking in the halls of the Academy, Iruka went to the front of the class that quieted down after his arrival.

"Because of Naruto's disruption he just caused, I'm going to conduct a surprise exam for everyone. Lineup for henge!" Iruka said and ordered earning groans from his students.

"This is your entire fault Naruto" Uttered Shikamaru though Naruto completely heard him because he was standing next to him and also, it was supposedly intended for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah, why can't you be like Sasuke -kun! Sheesh" Ino complained, stomping her foot. 'It's not like you guys can't do henge' Naruto thought in reply. "You think I care" Naruto uttered, his head down.

"What was that!?" Ino threatened, raising a fist.

"Nothing" Naruto replied. 'I would like to shoot you down if you hit me ever'

Everyone perfectly did their henge, upon Sasuke Uchiha's turn, which was before Naruto, the fangirls screamed in cheer. He flawlessly did his jutsu and after dispelling t, he did a smirk that made the fangirls scream more. Naruto sneered at this and shook his head mentally. 'Show off'

"Okay Naruto, it's your turn!" Iruka called.

Naruto walked to the front and sighed. 'Here goes the taunts after' Naruto thought. He did a rat hand seal and focused on his chakra. "Henge" He said. A poof of sound was heard and besides him appeared a sickly looking Iruka laid on the ground. This sparked the whole class to laugh loud (exception of some students like Sasuke who raised a brow then looked at the window to brood, Hinata that was frowning and Shino who was… being Shino).

"You surely want to become Hokage? What a joke!" Kiba spoke earning more laughter.

Naruto willed himself to calm down. That was his dream in his younger years- but now he realized it will never happen cause he hated the village as a whole. Instead he just looked down and walked back to his seat which was to his displeasure ever since, next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Loser" Sasuke uttered then looked away. It's no use getting mad about the taunt as the fangirls might erupt again which was trouble as some were daughters of the most merchants.

'Damn you all' Naruto cursed and just took a deep breath, hoping the clock turns quickly to four so he can leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto woke up and sighed. He took out his Remote and tapped the home screen. He tapped the calendar tab and saw it was that day… the final exams.<p>

"I wish this was either a written one or a sparring, at least I would pass those." Naruto told himself. He got ready and went out to the academy.

A few minutes later, Naruto was groaning- turns out the exam were again, about ninjutsu, by doing a Bunshin. It was Naruto's turn and he went inside the classroom. There, two chunin came to view. Iruka who somehow was pale a bit for no reason and Mizuki- the chunin Naruto was wary of the most as he can sense hate vibes from the light blue or green haired man.

"Okay Naruto, just do a Bunshin and its all over" Iruka said.

Naruto sighed. 'Mind as well get this over with' He thought. "Bunshin no Jutsu" He uttered after focusing his chakra. A poof was heard and in front appeared a sickly clone of Naruto.

Seeing the clone despite already expecting brought pain in Naruto's chest. He glanced hopefully at Iruka, hoping perhaps since this was his third try, the chunin would pass him. He practically knew stuff to mind already from being in the academy for four plus two extra years.

"Naruto…" Iruka said. "You fail" He added.

"Can you please consider Iruka -sensei? I have been here more than two years already" Naruto pleaded in desperation.

"I would agree Iruka , he has been here long enough" Mizuki surprisingly sided with Naruto.

"No. The others did three clones without problem. What he did was not even a distracting one" Iruka said with a hard face. Naruto hearing this somehow felt disappointed upon the chunin. He did a hesitant bow to the two in general and silently left the room.

Passing through the halls, he couldn't help but tear up. He was expecting failing again but hearing and experiencing was different, it made a pang on his chest. He took a deep breath and muffled the threatening- to- fall tears as he got out of the academy.

Outside was a crowd- his classmates with their parents congratulating them. Naruto walked fast away from the area looking down. Though he still heard some villagers gossiping about him that it's a good thing he fails because he was a demon.

Walking through the streets slowly, he was met by Mizuki who asked for him to talk.

They walked towards one of the higher grounds and Mizuki surprisingly apologized for Iruka's behaviour. He told Naruto about Iruka being there for him and then… the special exam.

"So what say you Naruto, will you take it?" Mizuki asked. Naruto strode up surprisingly. "No thank you, I'll take it next year" Naruto said and walked away, making Mizuki be left in the area in surprised then fuming.

* * *

><p>It was night-time and Naruto was at his usual hang out, the forest. He now was sitting on his familiar branch and looking through his Remote. On his head were back-ear headphones playing music for him to pass the time. Then he saw the search lights upon the village. He removed his headphones so he can hear the area. Sirens wailed and made Naruto tilt his head.<p>

Then below the ground was the familiar Mizuki who didn't find him surprisingly. He was running away from something and Naruto can tell he was anxious.

Naruto then saw a large scroll he was carrying.

Then it clicked upon Mizuki's surprising behaviour… he simply stole the scroll.

[Possibility of promotion if apprehending the criminal was successful]

Naruto saw these words upon his Remote. It was the 'Siri' feature that enables the Remote to answer some questions in the area. It was handy to Naruto as it somehow sometimes provides common sense responses if he asks about it or sometimes at random if something the Remote's sensors in the area catches.

Naruto smiled at the thought. 'Thank you Siri!' Naruto thought as he jumped to the ground startling Mizuki.

"Mizuki -sensei, you should return the scroll" Naruto said.

Mizuki seeing him breathed in relief. Then he smirked. "What are going to do about it… demon?" He said.

[Prank idea: Pretend of innocence upon the term]

The robotic female voice was heard in Naruto's now on the neck headphones. He mentally smirked upon the idea and decided to follow it.

"D -demon?" Naruto asked with a stutter, feigning surprise.

"Yes! Didn't you know? Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. You are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki said somehow in glee. He hated Naruto and this opportunity granted him to show his hate as he now wasn't necessary forced to be nice anymore.

"B -but the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime!" Naruto fake despaired. Mentally he shook his head in Mizuki's idiocy like the other villagers. He already knew about the demon sealed inside him as that was his power source. He also knew he was slowly killing the Kyuubi by disrupting its chakra construct.

"Heh! That's what the Hokage told everyone to keep it a secret! He was brainwashed by you! You're just acting blind… everyone knows who you really are a demon!" Mizuki yelled. Then he took out his strapped Fuuma Shuriken. "Now that I have the opportunity, I will kill you and will be praised as a hero!" Mizuki added.

Then he did a throwing position and threw the wind shuriken at Naruto. "Die demon!" He yelled at so. He was surprised though when he caught Naruto's serious face- a different facial expression just seconds ago.

'Obtaining item from Inventory… Commelina's Cannon' Naruto thought- a habit of him in the past when he takes items in his build in inventory feature of the Remote. It hides items and makes them into data stored by the Remote to his Genetic makeup. Therefore it was convenient for him to always have things whenever he was at.

A light was seen and suddenly Mizuki heard his shuriken bounce off from something metal. The light died down and Naruto now was seen holding a meter and a half long contraption.

It was mainly cylindrical. On one end was a hole and on the other was blunt like a base. Near the base on top was where Naruto's one hand holding the 'cannon' handle bar. The handle was simple metal with soft padding for comfort. It also has some sort of switch where Naruto's fingers can just perhaps retract. The thumb grips the handle bar while the rest of the fingers rest somehow in the switch. His other hand was at the top middle of the 'cannon' where another's handle bar was at. This is the main handle that lets Naruto support the a bit heavy weapon.

Naruto did not waste time and countered by gripping the switch on located under the handle bar found near the base part of the weapon.

Upon the switch's contact with the handle bar, the cannon fired a projectile where Mizuki saw only as air.

He was quick to parry it with the kunai.

Upon impact despite successful in the parry, he took a step back as it shook him from the force. His defense was left open because of this and was hit by Naruto's second shot- at the head.

Mizuki felt like being punched by a strong force and therefore, the bull's eye knocked him out.

"And you told me I suck at hitting things" Naruto said with a smile as he walked towards Mizuki.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at the Hokage Administrations building with the scroll and Mizuki on his back. He mentally grumbled as he was having a hard time carrying the unconscious chunin with a bruise on the head.<p>

Upon nearing the building, ANBU surrounded him. Seeing them, Naruto in relief threw Mizuki on the ground and did a stretch. "Damn, you guys saw me after exiting the forest, why couldn't you have carried Mizuki instead?" Naruto grumbled.

Some ANBU grunted and pick up Mizuki then shunpoed away.

"Uzumaki -san, the Hokage requires your presence with the scroll" The cat mask ANBU said who remained. Naruto nodded then the ANBU shunshined away.

Naruto's cannon currently were inside his 'inventory'. He could have put the scroll in his inventory when he was carrying Mizuki but refrained from it as he still wasn't a genin yet and people might get suspicious.

He went on his way inside the building. Entering the door to the familiar Hokage office, he found Hiruzen sitting at his table.

"Naruto" Hiruzen greeted.

"You know huh" Naruto uttered being direct to the point upon seeing the crystal ball on one side of the table.

"Yes" Hiruzen said. "Why haven't you told me anything in regards to your gadget?" Hiruzen asked somehow his face showed Naruto he knew what he was talking about.

Before Naruto can protest about Hiruzen spying, Hiruzen added. "I know everything in this village as you can see from this" Hiruzen tapped the crystal ball.

"Oh…" Naruto uttered.

"I know you're always using this 'Remote' if that's correct when you're alone. Tell me, when did you have it Naruto?" Hiruzen said. He has speculations that Naruto got it six years ago when he first saw it but he wanted Naruto to tell him.

"Six years ago jiji. " Naruto answered. "I'm afraid the others might take this. They can't but I just don't want issues" Naruto added taking the remote that was on his pocket.

"Can I see it?" The Hokage asked. Naruto hesitated but went over and handed the Remote. Upon contact with the Hokage, the Remote's screen died down.

"Hmm" Hiruzen said studying the gadget.

"It only turns on when I hold it. It uses my chakra and the Kyuubi's to power" Naruto said.

Hiruzen paused what he is doing remembering the more important topic. Before the old man can speak up, Naruto interrupted. "I know about the Kyuubi ever since. I use it to power that and other things after all" Naruto said.

"I see…" Hiruzen said. Surprised and relieved he didn't have to tell the bad news. "And I hated the villagers for hating me because of it" Naruto added surprising the Hokage.

"Naruto, you have to be more lenient with them. They lost their loved ones and experienced fear because of the Kyuubi twelve years ago." The Hokage said.

"I know that. And I don't care honestly Jiji. That isn't really an excuse for them to harm me and making my life hell. Even my classmates also" Naruto said shaking his head and somehow looking hurt. "I'm tired Jiji" Naruto added. "I'm still twelve. I don't deserve this" He added. Inside, the Hokage felt hurt for Naruto, he was right after all…

Naruto was always doing a façade where in side he was really affected.

Hiruzen sighed. He saw Naruto's eyes which was full of pain and emotion. Naruto was right; it wasn't an excuse for everyone to treat him that way. "Then why study to be a shinobi Naruto?"

"Because you live in this village. Teuchi and Ayame too" Naruto added making Hiruzen pause. It was a shock for him I regards to Naruto's answer. He felt flattered that

Naruto really cared for him in that way.

"I see. And Naruto, because of this. It would be a shame for me to not promote you. You did defeat a chunin after all and Konoha could need your… talents" Hiruzen said and handed back the Remote to Naruto. It then turned on upon contact with Naruto's hands. "Amazing" Hiruzen uttered.

"Really? Jiji -san! Thanks!" Naruto perked up, somehow happy. "Oh and here" Naruto added, placing the scroll at the table.

Hiruzen opened his drawer and took out a spare forehead protector. He handed it to Naruto who shakily took it in excitement. "Apprehending Mizuki will also become recorded as your first B -ranked mission. You will receive your pay for tomorrow. You also are needed here for your picture and profile to be taken and filled up. Congratulations" Hiruzen said.

Naruto felt happy and could not help but feel giddy inside.

"Since you're a shinobi now, and I know your frustrations on not being able to use your 'Remote', you will be granted clearance to use it. As long as you won't cause unnecessary harm… you do know the rules right Naruto?" Hiruzen said. Naruto hearing this did an open smile.

"Y yes Jiji! Oh uhh I mean thank you Hokage- sama!" Naruto said with a quick low bow that made Hiruzen chuckle.

"Now it's late, you should be heading home now Naruto. Again report here tomorrow by eight okay?" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and ten left through the door. Hiruzen was left looking at where Naruto exited.

"Unexpected events" Hiruzen told himself. Now that everything was over, he can either rest in his mansion or read about a certain book. He chose the latter option without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2- Meet the Teammates

**Naruto: The Academic**

_Meet the Teammates_

* * *

><p>A loud siren sound echoed throughout Naruto's bedroom. The blond woke up and tapped the glowing screen of his Remote, to turn of the alarm. He looked at the window which was still dark.<p>

Looking back at the screen of his device, he saw it was five in the morning. Naruto sigh as he got up from his bed and headed to the rest room for him to take a bath.

Naruto, now with a towel wrapped in his waist and another one on his hair sat at his bed and took out his Remote.

[Monday… Last day in the academy]

Naruto was excited to join the graduates, which was everyone in his class. He also was glad that he no longer has to hide his Remote as he now was a genin and he can just tell everyone it's his weapon like shuriken, kunai, ninken and smoke bombs were.

Two days ago, Naruto defeated Mizuki and possibly saved Konoha from further trouble by returning the scroll of forbidden seals that Mizuki stole. That deed earned him the promotion and his B rank payment as a reward.

The next day, which is yesterday, Naruto reported to the Hokage office for his picture to be taken and him to fill up his profile. Then he got his payment, where he decided to shop for clothes. He instead bought light combat boots and gloves, as he deemed it would be more insulating and protecting than his blue shinobi sandals.

Naruto closed the window and started dressing up in his clothing.

Now as an academic, Naruto decided to not wear his upper track suit. Instead he wrapped its sleeves on his waist, exposing his simple black shirt thereby exposing his toned forearms.

He wore his new forehead protector hanging on his neck as on his forehead were his goggles that he will use if he is in 'Academic' mode.

Being now a shinobi, no one in the village can refuse him to enter shops or buy without him complaining to the nearest ANBU or shinobi police. If he was overcharged, he too can complain and it will put a bad name for the offender.

It happened yesterday when Naruto was going shopping. After a few complains, the shopkeepers of Konoha that used to scam and refuse Naruto learned to simply let Naruto shop like normal villagers. Their daily lives were more important than hating the demon after all.

Now dressed up, Naruto went out after locking his apartment. He walked and ignored the few people's glares like as always. Now though he never bothered smiling at them which was a surprise to some hateful villagers. His change in outfit too added to the surprise.

It was still six in the morning when Naruto went towards a coffee shop.

Naruto was seldom an early riser so therefore if he does need to wake up early, he needs coffee to wake himself more.

The coffee shop was on his eyes for months now, as the aroma was captivating if he passes by in his life as an academy student. Now that he's a genin, with his forehead protector for everyone to know he braved the place.

A few minutes later, he took his order from the counter as the waitresses where still hesitant. He rolled his eyes upon the getting his order.

He then sat at his chosen table, away from the filled with costumer ones and took out his Remote, to which he played games much to the ones present in the coffee shop curiosity. They never bothered asking what Naruto is holding though as they are wary of him.

The employees and the costumers after a few minutes got tired of constantly watching Naruto who was busy on his game and his latte, so they sighed and went on with their business as somehow to their surprise, Naruto was… keeping to himself.

A few minutes later and a cup empty of latte, Naruto went to the counter to order a takeout of latte since he loved the taste. The orders weren't really expensive surprisingly and he has plenty of money. He ever since never took breakfast as in the past he was used to hunger, that was when overcharging of the villagers were happening.

He looked at the time at his Remote and saw it was still six thirty. He shrugged and walked towards the Academy.

A few minutes after, Naruto saw there were already some of his classmates present. The classroom was almost full and perhaps like him, was excited for the last day of class.

He sat by his assigned seat and smiled to himself, he was feeling giddy inside as he finally graduated.

"What are you doing here Naruto, last days of school is for graduates only" Naruto heard Shikamaru's lazy voice.

"I graduated" Naruto responded with a point towards his forehead protector.

"What a drag" Shikamaru uttered and he left back to his seat.

"If it's a drag Shikamaru, why bother walking from your seat, to mine then back?" Naruto asked, somehow pissed at Shikamaru's tone. Shikamaru in turn got surprised and in his mind was a question if the blond was really Naruto in front of him. Somehow, he was taken aback as he was not prepared for Naruto's comeback and also the tone signified the absence of the usual Naruto.

"I was curious" Shikamaru responds somehow. Naruto hearing this just shrugged of which made Shikamaru go back to his seat.

"That was different" Chouji said between munching his chips. Shikamaru just sighed and observed Naruto whose back was facing him. The blond seems to keep to himself, again… a very different trait.

Everyone in the classroom now was interrupted in their activities when a loud commotion was heard at the classroom entrance. Seeing it as Ino and Sakura, the rivals… they went back to what they were doing.

Naruto now opened his take out, somehow since class hasn't started yet and he thought it might get cold. Sipping his latte, he let out a contented sigh that his seat mate, Sasuke Uchiha noticed.

The brunette too noted the change upon Naruto. His outfit, his 'aura' and even the way he retorted back at Shikamaru was a surprise.

He didn't even know Naruto drinks coffee. He shrugged it off though as he didn't care… it was only Naruto, the class loser. "Hey Naruto, move it! I want to sit next to Sasuke kun!" Sakura yelled in her usual tone when interacting with the 'idiot' and 'useless' Naruto.

The blond, hearing this frowned in which Sakura noted.

"What are you frowning for idiot? And no, I won't go out on a date with you. And since this is last day of class, I'm telling you this… never ever will I go out with you baka!" Sakura yelled again, somehow feeling good about her for telling what she really feels.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Okay? Good, then… your forehead annoys me. Didn't you know that you're perfume smells like sweat and candy?' Naruto thought. Then he got an idea. He feigned a mocked hurt and simply moved away. 'Wow, heartless'

Somehow he was slow for Sakura's taste so she pushed Naruto out of the way bluntly that Naruto cursed and mentally mumbled.

He was thinking though that since this will be the last time he'll interact with her, he'll let it slide… along with all the harsh treatment Sakura showed him even when he still liked her.

Sakura wasn't the prettiest in class. That spot was reserved for Ino in Naruto and the other's opinion. He liked Sakura more in the past though since she was the insecure child once… then something happened and Sakura became unbearable.

He avoided squabble with her though as he knew she would make a scene that involved noises and other unrelated things- which he certainly finds it troublesome.

With Ino… she could be likable. But hell for Naruto, the Yamanaka looks and acts stupid when she becomes a fangirl, in which was always.

Naruto sighed and simply enjoyed the remaining amounts of his latte cup which was noted by other newcomers in class like Sakura or Ino. Surprisingly none spilled during his stumble.

A few minutes after, Iruka arrived with a smile. His eyes first trailed upon Naruto who avoided gazes with him. 'I guess he still felt bad about me failing him' Iruka thought with a mental frown. He was actually surprised when the Hokage sent him Naruto's promotion form and the evidence of his graduation by his order.

He single-handedly apprehended Mizuki, a chunin and somehow saved the village of further complications in regards to the scroll of forbidden jutsu. It wasn't mentioned how Naruto defeated Mizuki though and he was curious upon it as Naruto was… the worse student ever to not have abnormal status in the academy.

He began his yearly speech to the graduates who listened intently to his surprise. Then he announced the team placements, he noted Naruto was placed in team seven; With Sakura highest in written and theoretical and Sasuke the rookie of year. It was tradition to balance out team strength of teams. Naruto had the worse grades but, with his teammates, the average strength would be equal to the other teams.

Upon announcement, Sakura groaned when knowing she was teamed with Naruto. The blond too groaned inside and cursed the heavens for making his genin life a possible hell. When Sasuke was called, Sakura cheered… somehow showing a bipolar like behaviour. Sasuke's reaction was a mental one. He simply found it a waste of time to have weak teammates.

After that was lunch break. Naruto simply headed ate a packed bun silently in the classroom.

Then after that break, team seven was left in the classroom still waiting for their jounin sensei. The last jounin picked is own students already thirty minutes ago.

Sasuke was now growling. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in her own fan girly fashion. Naruto lastly had enough of waiting and not doing anything so he took out his remote.

He was seated a few seats away from Sasuke and Sakura.

'Music? Or games? Why don t I do both!' Naruto thought as he tapped the screen of his Remote. Sasuke somehow saw Naruto holding something, peculiar.

"What is that dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, who had his headphone on (that somehow he got from nowhere) didn't hear Sasuke as he only heard his Pop music playing and the sounds of the First person Shooter game he was playing.

Sakura then looked to what Sasuke was meaning about. She saw the Remote and wondered what it is. "Hey Naruto! Sasuke kun talked to you!" Sakura said and was rewarded with the same response as Sasuke got... noting.

Fuming, she marched towards Naruto and bluntly took out the headphones much to Naruto's surprise.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in protest.

"Naruto! Listen to people when they talk to you! And what is that?" Sakura asked.

'What a Bitch' Naruto thought. Before he can respond, Sakura quickly took the remote which power down and the screen turned black.

"Give it back Sakura" Naruto said in a surprisingly menacing tone. He did not like it one bit if someone touched something he truly owned. Sakura didn't respond but studied the Remote. She didn't notice though the lack of honorifics… but Sasuke did. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto yelled furiously. Sakura, not used to being screamed by someone who was supposed to hopelessly like her was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked in a scolding tone.

"Give me back my Remote Sakura" Naruto said, trying to calm himself down. He knew Sakura was his teammate; He couldn't fight against her even if he really wanted to now.

"Why should I? If all I know, you could just have stolen it from someone… baka" Sakura said. Hearing this, Naruto was now shaking n suppressed anger.

Sasuke knew and was surprised at Naruto's change. He silently looked at the exchange.

"I didn't steal it. It's mine and I want it now" Naruto said, adding venom to his voice as he couldn't help it. Sakura sensed the threatening gesture couldn't believe what was happening. Five years she appeared dominating towards Naruto and that spam of years made her be assured that she's better than the class loser.

"You might want to give it to him now" Said a new voice that surprised the three genin. It was an older man with bleached white hair spiked sideways. His mask that covered three fourths of his face and the headband showed him to be a mysterious but weird person to the three. "I am your jounin sensei by the way. Meet me at the rooftop" Kakashi said.

Sakura being aware of authority complied with what the Jounin said and handed back the remote. She quickly went towards Sasuke to walk with him.

Naruto glared at Sakura and left first the room in a flash. The remote, now online was tucked in his chest as if Naruto's life depended on it.

A few minutes after, the three with the Jounin looked at each other.

"Okay, let's begin with introductions" The white-haired jounin said.

Sakura being the most vocal and sort of a teacher's pet especially in Naruto's eyes spoke. "What would you want to know sensei?"

"How about likes and dislikes, dreams for the future… stuff like that" The jounin shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei? So umm we can follow" Sakura asked.

"Oh me?" The Jounin asked. "Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… or my dreams. And I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi replied. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke frowned.

'All I ever knew was his name!' Sakura thought.

"Now it's your turn. Go first pinky" Kakashi said. The nick name made Sakura frown but then she smiled as she began her introduction.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is…" Sakura said, then glancing at Sasuke while blushing. She shook her head and continued. "Umm My dream for the future…" Sakura glanced again, now blushing more then she giggled. "Oh my!" The three males earned a sweat drop on their temples. "My hobby is…" Sakura said then glanced and blushed at Sasuke. "What I dislike is Naruto and Ino pig!" Sakura yelled. Naruto raised an eye brow at that.

'Great, a fangirl' Kakashi thought. 'And she dislikes a teammate while… crazy for the other one' He added. "Now broody, you're up next" Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I have no particular likes. I don't want to use the dream word but… I have an ambition. To revive the Uchiha Clan and to kill…" Sasuke said darkly. "A certain man" He finished earning Sakura to blush, Naruto to mentally roll his eyes and Kakashi to mentally sigh.

But then Naruto took note of something from Sasuke's face. 'It's really his ambition huh' He noted a faint glisten from the top student's eyes.

'I thought so…' Kakashi noted. Then he looked at Naruto and was surprised upon some change. He read the files and he saw the boy some times in the past. Naruto was a happy go lucky boy and was always smiling. He too was loud and loved attention. But now, he was silent and Kakashi knew he was thinking to himself a lot than saying it…

"Next you Blondie" Kakashi said. Naruto simply nodded earning more confusion for the jounin.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen... though I hate the three minutes for it to be ready…" Naruto said but was interrupted by Sakura with a snort.

"Ramen?" Sakura said but somehow she stopped when Kakashi plainly looked at her.

"I also like the people who like me and I like my Remote." Naruto said while somehow tapping the sides of his pants to feel the remote in his pocket. "What I dislike is everyone who does not like me back. I wish they die or something." Naruto said the last sentence in a calm but icy tone surprising the other three.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. Another glance upon Kakashi prompted her to stop.

Naruto wasn't looking at anyone, instead he just looked down. "And my dream is…" Naruto paused. In truth he can't consider protecting his precious people his dream as the only has a few. "Just to become stronger" He finished somehow finding is answer on the fly.

"As if" Sakura said while Sasuke snorted. Kakashi though knew what Naruto's tone meant. He was bothered on how different is this Naruto from his expectations.

Then the first thing he realized that this team might have the worse team work ever if what he just saw in the first minutes with them was enough.

"Anyway, that's enough of that" Kakashi said looking at each of his students. "We will start out duties tomorrow" Kakashi added. "First we are going to do something that just involves the four of us… Survival training"

"Wait survival?" Naruto asked.

"That's our duty? Training?" Sakura followed. "But we already trained in the academy sensei" She added.

Kakashi did a chuckle. "I'm your opponent but that isn't normal training" Kakashi said. Saying that, the three genins were surprised.

"What do you mean Kakashi" Sasuke asked. Kakashi now chuckled louder.

"What so funny sensei?" Sakura said. 'Hey! Sasuke kun is an Uchiha, be respectful!'

"No well, it's just that. When I'm going to tell you guys… you'll flip" Kakashi said.

'Flip?' Naruto thought.

Then Kakashi became serious all of the sudden in his face. "Out of the twenty seven graduates this year, I think only nine will be chosen as genin. The training is a difficult exam with a pass rate of sixty-six percent" Kakashi said making three genin's eyes go wide.

"Ha-ha, I told you you'd flip" Kakashi happily said, noting the faces of Sakura nervous, Naruto serious and Sasuke glaring.

"Then what was the point of graduating genin?" Naruto asked somehow sort of realizing the point.

"Oh that. That's just to select those who would have a chance to become genin" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

'I can't fail this!' Naruto determinedly thought.

"Tomorrow, you will be graded in the battle field. Skip breakfast tomorrow, you'll only just throw up. And bring every shinobi tool you need" Kakashi said. The last sentence made a glimmer in Naruto's eyes that Kakashi noted.

'I wonder what he is planning, oh well he looks like an idiot. What's with the heavy clothing anyway?' Kakashi thought. "Here are the printouts; Details are there so reads it.

And don't be late" Kakashi said, handing the three each a piece of printed paper.

"Throw up? Is it that tough?" Sakura wondered. 'If I fail this, I won't be with Sasuke kun… penitence of love'

Sasuke just crumpled the paper much to Kakashi mental pouting.

Naruto on the other hand was more confused in regards that the paper contains too much Kanji. He only was fluent with Kana though, not the symbols which he found boring. 'That's it; I'm studying kanji like hell. Why would everyone write like this anyway? Kana is much better to look at!' Naruto thought.

"Okay, ja ne!" Kakashi said and vanished with a shunshin, leaving small amounts of leaves where he stood.

Naruto upon Kakashi's leave wordlessly walked away to the two. Sakura pestered Sasuke about dating her whom the Uchiha refused and left after Naruto.

Sakura in the end walked home somehow to think of something to impress Sasuke.

That night Naruto, in his simple clothes, an old but clean shirt and just boxers mindlessly read the printout.

"I can't fail…" Naruto uttered. Then he took out his Remote and lied down on his back while tapping the Remote for the memo's tab.

"Let see, currently I have the skillset… "Naruto said as he checked his arsenal.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto was the first to arrive at the location of the survival test, Training Ground Three. Since it was still six in the morning (he drank latte on the way which cured his sleepiness and grumpiness) he simply sat at a base of a tree that was near the bridge located in the training area. He took out his remote and played music. The song was entitled "Mr. Taxi". Usually Commelina's saved sound tracked featured pop music and even some where kind of girly, Naruto came to appreciate them as he liked Commelina's taste.<p>

While listening loudly to music, with his headphones again that he took out of nowhere, he sort out his inventory.

Arriving at the area, the change in Naruto was visible. Currently at Naruto's back attached his orange and brown. Cannon. Some civilians seeing this got confused while the shinobi wondered what it does. They heard the rumors about Naruto's deed in capturing Mizuki some somewhere curious the ones that has less hate upon the blond.

On Naruto's right hand was a thicker glove. Unlike his other normal black glove (that matched his boots), this glove other than being thicker was more detailed. It shared the color scheme of the Cannon; Orange and brown.

It was his power glove, extend the inventory feature of his remote. It was practical to use the Power Glove rather than the remote in battle, as it was designed for it. True, he can out items in his inventory with the remote but the power glove is more efficient as it also hold an anti gravity feature that somehow makes objects light.

Technically it too was Commelina's but seeing as Naruto was the owner now, it was his. Upon ownership, Naruto changed the color scheme of his weapons and gadgets. The

Remote from yellow became orange. The cannon and Power Glove too shared the same color fate.

He was done in a minute with his last minute checking. So the rest of the wait, he decided to play a first shooter game.

Sasuke Uchiha arrived at six thirty. Upon arriving at the training area, he saw Naruto who was again playing with the contraption that he didn't know of. Naruto seemed to enjoying what he was doing, with his headphone playing loud music that he can hear, the game he was focused on and his position. He was thinking Naruto was an idiot for not being 'tensed' like he was. He didn't acknowledge the blond who actually removed his headphones and paused his game for him to greet.

He just walked to the bridge and looked at the water. Naruto instead shook his head and went back to his game and music.

"Why bother for politeness, jerk" Naruto uttered.

Sakura arrived next after a few minutes. She rolled her eyes upon seeing Naruto with his activity. Seeing Sasuke caught her attention in which she trailed upon the brunette at the bridge like a loyal mutt.

Seven came and now, Naruto exited his game application and paused his music application. He went towards the bridge, with his Remote in his pocket to ask if his teammates knew where Kakashi is somehow.

"You guys know where Kakashi sensei is?" Naruto asked.

"How would we know baka?" Sakura asked.

"Seriously Sakura, I was just asking. I can't know everything like why is Kakashi sensei late" Naruto retorted leaving a surprised Sakura and a surprised Sasuke. Naruto left back to his tree to play again and listen to music.

Two hours after, Kakashi arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled accusingly.

'Something tells me this will be a normal thing for this team' Naruto thought. His head phones where now in his inventory, automatically vanishing is it is not in use and he walked to the bridge where Kakashi met Sakura and Sasuke. Standing now, the three saw Naruto's weapon.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi sensei did tell us to bring all ninja tools, so I have this" Naruto said, not caring if he answered the question or not.

"Oh yeah… Hey guys! Good morning!" Kakashi said making the three genin to spout a sweat drop on their temples. "Follow me, let's head to the stumps over there" Kakashi added.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock from his back pack and set it. "I'll set this for noon"

Then Kakashi took two bells from his pants pocket. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take them before the alarm rings which is before noon" Kakashi explained. Then there were sounds of growling stomachs.

"Those who can't get a bell by noon gets no lunch" Kakashi happily said, with his eye smile showed. Sasuke and Sakura mentally groaned upon realization while Naruto instead just nodded. "I'll not only tie you into the stump, but also I'll eat in front of you" Kakashi added. "You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied into a sump with nothing to eat. And the person who doesn't get the bell also fails, meaning so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi explained.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gulped down in nervousness. Kakashi then walked to the open area that covered sort of the training ground.

"You can use anything and you won't get the bell if you don't come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said.

"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura protested in worry.

"Don't worry… I won't" Kakashi replied. "So let's, start!" Kakashi declared. On his word, the genins were fast on their feet to leave the area.

* * *

><p>Paraphernalia:<p>

Remote- The Academic's literal remote. It also acts as a device for convenience. Basically it handles communication, statistical analysis of equipment, basic tool for identification and data storage. It features certain apps for different purposes; Entertainment, study and calculations.

It is powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. It also requires Naruto's chakra in small amounts for it to disable the standard lock feature. The lock feature is a feature of the device that prevents others from using the remote basically the remote powers down or hibernates when not in contact with the Academic. If it hibernates long enough, the

Remote activates its feature where it teleports back to data into the Academic's presence, hence Naruto's pocket. It has the Inventory activation feature.

Currently, it has several apps like; Music Player, Some Gaming Apps, Alarm Clock App, Time App, Archive App...

Inventory- basically a hidden limited 'storage'. With the use of the Remote or the Power Glove, it turns non kinetic objects to data (electrons) which is stored upon the 'inventory' which is the Academic's nerve system. The limit for the inventory is thirty items.

Power Glove a right hand glove that contains the inventory activation feature. It also has an anti- gravity property in which makes items carried by the glove, have less weight than normal. It is more practical to be used than the Remote because of its design. It also is made up of an alloy that resists molecular vibrations (excellent armour, temperature resistant).

It also has a transfiguration property specifically for Academic Alloys (the main metal for all Academic equipment).

Cannon- Once owned by Academic XD- 26 (Commelina), it is now on XD- 31's name (Naruto Uzumaki). A standard weapon for Academics. Its maximum range is twenty meters. Ammunition require only air and power source. Then standard attack for the cannon is enough to make targets flinch as the air shots create isn't piercing, but blunt damage. It contains its own Inventory feature independent from the main Inventory, where its purpose is to contain and store grenades and other device for combat. The items seem to come out from the cannon's base.

Academic- A specialized path that one focuses its knowledge upon what is called the Remote. Academics are the epitome of technological superiority where they combine technology and 'magic'. The academic to be one requires a power source that is enough to power up and support the Academic's devices. The academic's brain is in control of the said devices as the devices share its date code with the Academic's brain structure.

In summary, Academics are observed to have the abilities; Digitalizing objects and storing them in their system and vice versa, transfiguration of their equipment, more memory capacity (passive, academics do not realize this though as their memory capacity is exhibited in their memory about some applications of their remote, not practical topics) and dexterity/ multitasking.

(All Academic Equipment shares the same Alloy that makes up the Power Glove. The alloy has a unique property of easy digitalization)

(Academic XD- 31 though does not know this as he is still twelve. He does know the basics of the profession, which was the least requirement literacy of the gadgets simply.)

(Currently, Naruto's inventory involves; Cannon, Power Glove, Some instant ramen packs four slots, Bread buns 2 slots, a Latte Cup, Gamma chan Naruto's Wallet, His apartment Key and a handkerchief)


	3. Chapter 3- Worse Team Ever

**Naruto: The Academic**

Worst Team Ever

* * *

><p>Paraphernalia:<p>

**Cannon**- Naruto has the ability to change the shape of his cannon into other weapons such as; Propeller used in travelling faster than foot and also for dodging, Wrench-used for melee attacks and Mallet A combo attack for stunned opponents since its hard to use if the target isn't immobilized.

**Napalm Grenade- **Naruto throws a red grenade that appears on his Power Glove. Upon impact, the grenade explodes, releasing small waves of flames of the targeted area.

**Bomb**- Naruto loads his Cannon with a simple bomb. Preferably used while airborne as upon firing, not only it flinches targets but also it pushes Naruto backwards in the air because of the recoil.

**Stun Grenade-** A yellow grenade that induces a high chance of stunning anyone caught in the explosion.

* * *

><p>"The basics of a ninja is to hide oneself well" Kakashi said, reciting a familiar and memorized passage from a book during his academy years. 'They have hidden themselves well. Good then' Kakashi looked around.<p>

Sakura hid under a bush, Sasuke hid under the cover of a tree's crown of leaves and currently Naruto hid the furthest, a few trees past deep inside a small forest of the training ground.

"Let's see. Hatake Kakashi" Naruto uttered to himself. He took out his Remote to look through the Konoha archives that the Remote has stored in its memory. The remote's screen lights were currently at the lowest setting. Naruto mentally did this before he took out his device to not make Kakashi see him easier with the screen lighting. It was a basic tactic that was drilled upon the academy students.

Naruto, upon hearing Kakashi's declare of 'start' quickly hid now on his hiding place. He didn't need to read about or listen in sources about a shinobi hiding first as it was obvious for everyone (even him) that Ninja hide.

He remembered where Sakura and Sasuke hid themselves, seeing them at a glance upon him heading towards is current hiding place. He doesn't care about them though as the revelation of the number of bells means that one would really have to fail. He has to get one of the bells first.

Naruto looked towards the Archive App of his Remote.

[Hatake Kakashi, Male, 26, Jounin, 009720]

Naruto read the basic information.

[Academy Graduation Age 5, Chuunin Promotion Age 6, 1 134 missions total; 42 D rank, 20 C rank , 63 B rank, 8 A rank… note: information out-dated last division of missions tally, rank mid chuunin. Special note ex ANBU (captain)]

Naruto's eyes were wide. 'I didn't know him as one of the best ninja in the village sans Jiji, and those Sanin!' Naruto thought. He glanced at Kakashi who still stood where he was at before the exams started.

'Damn it, I need to get serious. But I might hit my teammates in the process; can't have that happening since sensei didn't order harming others. If they stole the bell from sensei, I would really love to get it from them. Hehe' Naruto thought. 'Back to the topic, what to do…?'

* * *

><p>Kakashi became surprised when Naruto again didn't follow his personality profile. He predicted the blond would not hide at all and rather charge at him- blindly. He definitely needed to re check the Academy's records.<p>

Suddenly, he sensed shuriken spinning towards him. 'Hmm, an arc throw' Kakashi noted as he saw the several shuriken thrown by someone was travelling in an arc. If he didn't dodge, he would get hit by the projectiles for sure despite being peculiarly thrown.

Kakashi did a side step and calculated where the shuriken came from. He didn't need to do though as ninja wire that was revealed by the sun's glisten was attached to the shuriken and also to the person controlling it.

Then Kakashi realized. 'Oh! The wire controls the shuriken' Kakashi thought as he nimbly did a jump up as the shuriken rebounded from their targeted spot that Kakashi dodged previously and headed towards him.

'Too bad I know where you are now' Kakashi said as he rushed to the location a top of a tree.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw the shuriken swarming upon Kakashi but failed. He then noted the ninja wires trick was useful but for him, he has no use for it.<p>

'My teammates are my rivals this time. I can't just blindly attack and help them get information from Kakashi at my expense. It doesn't say I can't use them though.' Naruto thought with a grin.

He chose the furthest hiding spot so he can do this- observe first then attack.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he failed now to see Kakashi but he did see the ruffle upon the tree base where he knew Sasuke or Sakura was at (from the swarm of shuriken cleverly attached to ninja wire for limited manipulation mid-air). The area was covered by vegetation.

'He's fast!' Naruto thought.

* * *

><p>'He's fast!' Sasuke mentally gasped in surprise. Previously he was sure Kakashi wash heading towards him as he was revealed in his location. He thought of simulations on how to prep against Kakashi, he settled for close combat then but now that Kakashi is gone, he was wary.<p>

'I know he used Kawarimi. He replaced himself with something to get away. But his speed alone was that fast… not to mention his dexterity. So this is a jounin' Sasuke thought then he smirked, thrilled for a strong opponent to test his skills.

* * *

><p>'So there you are Sasuke' Kakashi thought as he observed Sasuke a few meters behind the Uchiha. 'Time for the first lesson for the basics' Kakashi lunged upon the Uchiha in speeds that definitely surprised the prey.<p>

Kakashi did a straight jab, in which Sasuke instinctively blocked with his arm. Sasuke felt a slight pang of pain in his forearm, he was thinking how strong Kakashi's attacks were despite being blocked.

Sasuke countered with a low kick in which Kakashi redirected his punching arm that was still hold of by the forearm of Sasuke to block the kick. The sudden movement made Sasuke lose his forearm blocking upon Kakashi that now turned around and did a back side kick.

Sasuke's eyes briefly widen at the attack, he was happy he honed his instincts fast enough to do a cross block. He was still launched though from the power and technique of Kakashi's kick. He stumbled back then did a roll to balance his self then he stood, crouched and ready.

"Shinobi Basics No. 1: Taijutsu" Kakashi said. Then he lunged upon Sasuke's surprise.

* * *

><p>Naruto became awed when he saw Sasuke coming out from the leafy area where he was fighting against Kakashi . The Uchiha didn't use his legs to move though; he was launched perhaps from Kakashi's attack. Naruto didn't see much as he couldn't see the details (his eyes were just… normal) but he did see Sasuke's ruffled features.<p>

He too saw Sasuke was pissed which was really making him feel good.

* * *

><p>"Now to find my other students" Kakashi told himself as he did a mental thought of using Kawarimi to 'disappear' from perhaps anyone who was observing him.<p>

Sasuke, angry took a kunai from his holster and charged upon the area where he was hiding at, only to find that he was alone.

"Damn it" Sasuke swore and he proceeded to track Kakashi down. Sakura dashed through the woods. Unlike Naruto, her hiding spot did not feature an open sight to the ruffles where Kakashi and Sasuke fought.

* * *

><p>She worried for Sasuke, he might be the one that was unfortunate to face her Jounin sensei. Upon seeing the disturbance, she left her hiding place and trekked through the forest in a long arc so she can still be hidden while changing directions.<p>

Her leave form her hiding place though made her fail to see Sasuke being kicked out of his hiding place and into the area, or the events after that when Sasuke with a kunai charged back.

A glimpse of white made her heart skip a beat. She skidded quickly into a stop and crouched low. A few meters away, she saw Kakashi who was looking to the other direction.

'Good, now I can attack. I hope Sasuke kun is alright' Sakura thought, readying a kunai.

"Sakura" Her eyes went wide upon hearing Kakashi's voice behind her. She turned around and saw Kakashi doing a hand seal. Then petals covered the area she was standing on.

A few seconds later, the petals vanished along with Kakashi but a new arrival appeared.

Sasuke Uchiha was groaning and panting in pain. On his back and sides where kunai and shuriken sticking over his flesh. His clothes were tattered and burned. One of his legs was twisted into an unnatural angle. Lastly he was coughing up blood and his left arm was now just a stump.

Sakura's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Sakura… h help" Sasuke weakly pleaded.

Sakura couldn't take it as the sight of a battered body which was her Sasuke kun was overwhelming her. She did one thing… she screamed in horror then fainted.

* * *

><p>Naruto perked to his left. 'Sakura?' He thought. That scream he heard was a scream of horror that made the backs of his hair stand up.<p>

'So she's caught, okay. Need to get serious… Kakashi is not to be messed with' Naruto composed himself.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think that was a bit much" Kakashi commented, looking at Sakura's unconscious but horror-struck form complete with foam bubbling from her mouth.<p>

"Anyway, Shinobi Basics No. 2: Genjutsu" Kakashi said with a smile to no one in particular. Then where he stood was replaced with a log upon a poof of smoke.

'I thought she has the best aptitude for genjutsu… not including Sasuke with Sharingan of course'

* * *

><p>Sasuke whisked his head in the direction of the scream he was sure was Sakura. To make her scream like that, Kakashi must have done something. He shivered a bit. He needed to step up his game, he was rookie of the year and an Uchiha after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked around after stopping a bit for his senses to work. He can't smell Naruto or even hear him and the blond was his next target.<p>

'The Academy listed him as having the worse aptitude for stealth as he is loud, but I can't even find him' Kakashi thought. He went back to his dash to look for Naruto.

A few minutes after, Kakashi could not still locate where Naruto is.

'This is pretty unusual. Now I give up, nothing the academy stated on their report match this blond idiot… or if he even is an idiot. Mind as well get back to Sasuke, I had fun antagonizing him and plus… I need to know what happens next in the book!' Kakashi thought as he changed direction and headed towards the open clearing where he knew Sasuke is waiting.

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned around upon hearing Kakashi exit the mini forest and was walking towards him. He tensed upon that and flipped a kunai from his left arm to his right; he crouched in a battle ready position.<p>

"Oh, ready eh?" Kakashi commented. Sasuke just grunted a 'hn' in response. "Hmm" Kakashi voiced, and then slowly his hand reached into his pouch attached on his right thigh. The action made Sasuke and even Naruto who was observing the area wide eyed. To the two boy's surprise, Kakashi took out an orange book.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"This? It's obvious right?" Kakashi just replied the he opened his past time and started reading."Are you reading?" Sasuke asked more.

"Just go on with what you planned, this is more important than you… Uchiha sama" Kakashi spoke, his eyes quickly scanning the words of his book. He did a perverted giggle that made Sasuke snap and Naruto afar to raise an eyebrow.

Sasuke hearing the mock tone charged. He threw his kunai for distraction. Kakashi on the other hand raised an arm and 'hooked' his finger upon the kunai's ring. He then playfully twirled it without a care.

Sasuke threw another kunai, this time Kakashi's kunai holding arm moved on its own (from the looks of it). Kakashi's held kunai parried Sasuke's projectile then he giggled as his eyes was still on the book.

With a growl Sasuke flashed hand signs, this time Kakashi's attention was on Sasuke's.

'A genin couldn't have that chakra for that jutsu' Kakashi noted.

'**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**' _Fire Style: Great Fireball_. Kakashi took a deep breath and blew, releasing forth a flamethrower fire of fire that went straight for Kakashi.

'Then I guess I have to take a pause in my reading. This one has promise, as expected from his clan' Kakashi thought as he looked and saw bright orange yellow in the area.

* * *

><p>Naruto's mouth moved as if he was saying a 'wow' statement. Then he saw the area where Sasuke's flames burned was evident in the lack of Kakashi or a stump of the jounin.<p>

'Where is he?' He thought. Then he looked at Sasuke. He observed that Sasuke might be arrogant or cocky but he has skills. Though it wasn't an excuse for Sasuke to use Naruto as something to feel good for himself sometimes in the past. Because of him, Naruto was hated by most of the female class population. Not that he liked them back either, as he was the ugly Naruto and he deemed fangirls, shallow with a tinge of dense traits and Sasuke to be… a bastard.

* * *

><p>"He's Gone" Sasuke noted. He in panic looked around. 'He's not behind, the sides… above' He thought then a voice spoke beneath him to his surprise.<p>

"Below you" A hand quickly grabbed Sasuke's left foot. "Doton: Shinjuu Zanjuu no Jutsu" Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique. Sasuke was quickly brought down to the earth by the hand of Kakashi's that grabbed hold.

Sasuke looked up with a glare, pissed off by being immobilized by someone who's a nobody in his eyes.

"Shinobi Basics No. 3: Ninjutsu" Kakashi said, looking down at Sasuke. "I suppose you're above the others in this area… or the other two." Kakashi commented. Then he turned around and walked away. "I suppose they say an exposed nail should be hammered in" Kakashi added while chuckling to himself.

"Damn you!" Sasuke cursed.

His face was away from the Uchiha as he headed to the forests. The normal features gone and now was replaced by a more serious one.

'Where is Naruto' Kakashi thought grim. He needed to gauge Naruto's abilities as he was convinced Naruto isn't the 'Naruto' as described by the instructors.

* * *

><p>'Wow, humiliated!' Naruto thought. Then he grinned. 'Show time!' He added as he checked his Power Glove. After that, he took out his Cannon from his back and walked to where Kakashi entered the mini forest, which were a few meters where he was hiding.<p>

He heard a rustle and then to his left was Kakashi who was looking at him.

"There you are" Kakashi said.

Seeing the jounin Naruto aimed his Cannon upon Kakashi and clicked the switch, firing an air projectile upon Kakashi.

Kakashi briefly wondered what weapon was Naruto holding and also where he got it. He only saw it at the start of this day but didn't ask what it was when he saw it previously upon meeting his students. He quickly dodged to the side, avoiding a slightly seen projectile that created a dent upon a tree where he was at before.

Naruto fired again, to which Kakashi ran to his left. Naruto continued firing but always missed his mark. He was still calm though as he continued attacking Kakashi while dodging was slowly nearing Naruto. 'It seems I can't just go with un armed combat with him' Naruto realizing Kakashi was planning to go near him as he was running to dodge his shots stopped firing and his arm that has a Power Glove on let go of the Cannon's back handle and switch. He retracted his right arm which has the Power Glove, on it suddenly appeared a red grenade.

'**Napalm Grenade**' Naruto thought. He then threw the grenade towards Kakashi's path.

The jounin became wide eyed upon the new move. His instincts told him to move out of the way and he did. He quickly did a chakra enhanced jump to the right as soon as the red grenade made contact to the ground. Upon impact, the grenade exploded releasing waves of fire in the area where he was once was.

Kakashi briefly thanked himself for following his instinct; he could have been burned by the attack.

His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto fired his cannon at him.

Concentrating, he planned to try a different tactic. The Cannon's projectile suddenly hit a log that appeared after a poof of smoke was heard where Kakashi once stood.

"Kawarimi!" Naruto gasped in panic. He looked around in hopes of finding Kakashi. "Damn it" Naruto cursed. "Need to escape" Naruto added to himself.

Suddenly, his cannon glowed yellow for a brief moment. Then it changed shape in a flash. It became some sort of a propeller with two handles. Naruto took hold of the handle with each hand and ran towards the direction of the deeper in the forest. The propellers begun to spin and Naruto jumped. He was propelled quickly towards his direction.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was left with his mouth open. He planned to use sneak attack tactics as he can't risk getting hit by Naruto's projectiles or the possibility of Naruto's grenades. Seeing Naruto move quickly out of the area with a transforming weapon he has never seen before surprise him.<p>

"That was random" Kakashi uttered. Then he took of where Naruto 'flew' towards.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed on a high tree branch. His 'propellers' now glowed yellow and transformed back into his cannon in a flash.<p>

He looked to where he came from, expecting Kakashi to follow… and the jounin did.

Seeing this, Naruto fired his cannon upon the jounin who jumped away and landed higher at a branch to his left.

'Napalm has a cool down of ten seconds' Naruto's mind wandered. He fired his cannon again to which Kakashi jumped to another branch. While doing so, Kakashi sent a volley of kunai towards the blond. Naruto's eyes became wide and quickly he jumped up in the air.

'**Bomb**' Naruto thought as upon his highest jump upwards, he placed a bomb on his Cannon's nozzle that was conjured by his Power Glove. Then he fired, releasing the bomb instead of a compact blunt inflicting air shot.

The bomb, unlike the normal air shot the cannon fires was sent in an arc, right to where Kakashi was at. The jounin did a fast kawarimi in which instead of him, a log was hit by the projectile. The log splintered into pisses as the bomb did a small explosion.

Kakashi didn't bother with the now splintered log as after doing his Kawarimi, he threw a kunai.

Naruto upon firing the bomb was pushed backwards from the recoil. His feet collided upon a tree behind him and he quickly jumped forward unto Kakashi, while his cannon transformed again into a propeller with handles. The kunai landed upon the tree trunk where Naruto briefly used to land.

Naruto quickly crossed the distance to Kakashi's surprise. Kakashi quickly did a kick upon Naruto who parried with his now transformed back Cannon. Kakashi winced upon the collision of his feet to the metal. Naruto quickly swung his cannon upon Kakashi who was fast to parry with a kunai.

This was the time Kakashi was able to think.

'He's good… surprisingly' Then Naruto's cannon glowed then transformed in a flash. Now it turned into an oversized wrench to which he slammed upon Kakashi. The jounin jumped up and did a down ward kick.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed as he brought his wrench to block the kick. Then Kakashi chose to land on the wrench and flipped himself towards Naruto's back. Kakashi then kicked Naruto with a turning roundhouse one, hitting Naruto on his sides.

The blond was sent stumbling to his side. He winced from the pain of his ribs and mentally commented that kick really hurt. He brushed of the pain then though as he was used to that damage and charged, swinging his oversized wrench upon Kakashi.

The jounin jumped backwards and Naruto jumped upwards. 'Bomb' Naruto inserted a bomb that he conjured with his Power Glove to his recently transformed Cannon. He fired it quickly and he was pushed to the back with the recoil.

The bomb landed to the Kakashi less ground and exploded. Kakashi jumped and tumbled to the side to dodge.

While still airborne and descending, Naruto fired a shot upon Kakashi who parried the unexpected attack with his kunai. He didn't expect the attack blocked to flinch him from the impact.

Upon landing and seeing Kakashi's mistake Naruto retracted his Power Glove hand and conjured a Red Grenade.

"Take my Napalm Grenade sensei!" Naruto yelled as he threw the red grenade.

'What?' Kakashi thought as he saw the red grenade heading towards him in an arc. Kakashi did a chakra enhanced jump to the left and then he quickly flashed hand seals much to Naruto's surprise.

'He's serious!?' Naruto thought. 'What jutsu is it?' He added.

'Let's take this up to notch ei Naruto?' Kakashi thought. Then his flash hands ended in a rat seal. "**Suiton: Tepuudama!**' _Water Style: Water Bullet_. Kakashi thought as out of his exhale came a water ball that was hurled towards Naruto in fast speeds.

Naruto in panic was fast to move out of the way with his Propeller… thing. He jumped again and Fired a 'Bomb' upon Kakashi who simply dodged. He landed a few feet backwards from where he jumped up.

"You have to do attack better than that Naruto, its getting old" Kakashi commented. Naruto didn't reply and then was reminded of his objectives.

'Damn, the bells!' Naruto thought as he looked at the two bells dangling on Kakashi's side. Naruto fired his cannon upon Kakashi and then he retracted his power gloved hand like when he does when he throws his Napalm Grenade. This time though it isn't a red grenade that was materialized, but a yellow one.

'**Stun Grenade!**' Naruto thought as he threw the grenade upon Kakashi. Kakashi did the obvious dodge, he didn't expect though that the grenade to explode differently. The explosion was minimal, what's different was the aftershock and bright flash of yellow that made him feel dizzy, which he lost his balance upon his jump and landed ungracefully into the ground.

The last thing he saw was a distorted Naruto heading towards him with his Cannon Propeller and then when close whacked him with an oversized hammer that transformed from his weapon.

* * *

><p>Sasuke got out of the hole he was stuck in. Sakura on the other hand who just arrived earlier and fainted again from seeing 'his decapitated head' talking to her was busy looking at him in forced worry. The Uchiha heard explosions and flashes of red in the distance where Kakashi walked off previously.<p>

The forest animals were disturbed upon the display of fighting deep in the mini forest. Sasuke was now thinking what Kakashi was doing to Naruto. Then a flash of yellow was seen and the mini forest stilled.

"Sasuke-kun, are you really okay?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke did not answer but instead walked towards the location of the disturbance.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked, going after the Uchiha.

"It's almost lunch, there's not much time. I need to get the bell" Sasuke said without looking at the female. Sakura paused upon her walk.

'There is no way I can get the bell, at this rate… I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun, you know… there isn't much time left so. Umm we don't have to push ourselves hard, there's always next time…" Sakura said.

Sasuke in turn looked at her with a glare that made Sakura gulp.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"You lived a sheltered life; you don't get what my goal is. I'm an avenger and I must become stronger" Sasuke said.

Sakura then recalled what Sasuke said in his introduction. '_I have an ambition…_'

"So I can't just settle down like you and others" Sasuke added then proceeded to walk again. Suddenly, the alarm clock that Kakashi set rang making Sasuke bit his lip in frustration.

"Damn it, I wasted time" Sasuke spat to himself. Kakashi was sighing. He was feeling a bit of a headache when waking up. The pain on his head too was throbbing as he sported a bruise on his left temple.

* * *

><p>Upon waking up a few seconds earlier, he found himself alone in the deep mini forest without the presence of Naruto. He too realized one of the bells was gone, and he concluded, Naruto must have taken it.<p>

Currently, he was heading towards the tree stumps were the Alarm clock was at. At the area was Sakura and Sasuke. The latter was brooding and upon seeing the jounin, glared upon the sensei.

Naruto then showed himself to the three, briefly glancing upon Kakashi.

"I got my bells, so I pass right?" Naruto asked, throwing the bell that Kakashi caught.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked for Naruto to get a bell.

"You cheated! No one can get the bells since Sasuke kun didn't get any!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kakashi sensei told us we can use anything. So even if I did 'cheat' it's still allowed, right sensei?" Naruto said in retort.

"But that's not fair! You should give your bell to Sasuke kun! He deserves it!" Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, disbelievingly for such request that wasn't even asked nicely.

"Cause you're just a loser while Sasuke kun is from the Uchiha! You don't understand what he has gone through! You just don't care about anything so why should you care about the bell!" Sakura retorted.

More disbelieved, Naruto looked at Kakashi, hoping the sensei could help him. After all, Sakura was not making any sense.

Kakashi on the other hand just sighed. If he wanted to rank which team was the worst so far, it was this one. He thought at least they would at least be cordial to each other but no if evident in this yelling.

"Sakura please stand down" Kakashi said. Naruto smiled at this, sensing his sensei was siding with him. "-and Naruto. Yes you got the bell from me…" Kakashi added. "But you still fail…" Kakashi finished surprising Naruto, making Sakura at least feel good the idiot won't have to pass while she the smartest kunoichi and her Sasuke kun failed and Sasuke who mentally smirked.

"B-but why? I I got the bell right?" Naruto asked, somehow still can't believe what the jounin said.

"Yes, you did but you… all of you didn't get the point of this exercise" Kakashi said, earning three pairs of eyes to look at him in question.

"There's no need for you to get back to the academy though" Kakashi said surprising the genins again. Naruto even had a hopeful look upon them from the confusion he was feeling.

'Wait, I just fainted. But I theorize that maybe Kakashi sensei wanted us to feel what fighting is like in reality. Yep, love truly conquers!' Sakura determinedly thought.

"Bah" Sasuke spat, feeling confident about his self.

"Yup, all three of you should quit as Ninjas" Kakashi finalized earning the return of shocked and confused faces of the genin.

"W-what do you mean!" Naruto asked his, with his voice raised.

"Because all of you re punks who don't deserve to be ninja's" Kakashi replied. Then Sasuke attacked, feeling anger all of the sudden. He needed to be stronger as soon as possible after all, and this man was in his way.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped.

It was all over in a second. Kakashi vanished in the genin's surprise then reappeared in front of Sasuke intercepting his charge. A series of movements after, Sasuke was face down on the ground with Kakashi on top, holding the Uchihas arms on his back , sitting on him and one leg on Sasuke's head.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun! Hey!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you guys underestimating ninja's huh? Why do you were divided into team for training?" Kakashi asked with a glare. "Huh? W what do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Sasuke too were confused. They thought they were grouped into teams because of easier testing.

"Basically you guys do not understand the answer to this test" Kakashi said.

"Answer?" Naruto asked still confused. The fact too that eh failed while he did get the bells was still lingering on his mind.

No one spoke a word after that for a while. The genin didn't really know what to say as they didn't know what to 'answer'.

"Geez" Kakashi sighed.

"So can you tell us the answer sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's teamwork" Kakashi darkly said. He was feeling angry now but he was doing a good job compressing the emotion.

"The three of you working together may have gotten the bells" Kakashi said.

"But I did have my bell" Naruto asked.

"Yes you did" Kakashi said. "But you still failed as you didn't include your teammates"

"What do you mean? You said the purpose of this thing is to get a bell, and I got it. "Naruto replied.

"There is only two bells sensei, why would you expect us to use teamwork if one of us fails anyway?" Sakura asked.

"The purpose of the bells is to make you three to fight against each other. Hence this is a test" Kakashi explained. "The purpose of my test is for you to work together and forget your own interests under these certain circumstances" Kakashi uttered.

"Yet you guys… Sakura, you were only interested in a teammate rather than your other. I expected you to get the point of this test but you let your personal reasons get in the way for the objective" Kakashi said.

"Sasuke, you heard Sakura's scream yet you didn't do anything. You attacked me alone and though of your teammates were a burden" Kakashi said while looking below towards Sasuke who looked the other way.

"And Naruto, you did have the bell, but if I was more serious you wouldn't have… you just caught me by surprise. But I have no excuse for that though as you used your tools well. But still you failed to get the objective and like the others pursued your own interests" Kakashi said glancing at the blond.

"Duties are done by the team, true individual ability is important but teamwork is much more than that. Individual play disrupts team dynamics and might even cause your comrades in danger or death" Kakashi lectured.

"Anyway…" Kakashi sighed. "… This was just an exercise. I cannot fail this team as two- thirds of you have potential" Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Sakura asked, voicing her and her teammate's new stem of confusion.

The three had different pragmatic conclusion to what the jounin said; Naruto was simply relieved of passing somehow. But felt a bit of dread knowing he'd have to work with the other two who he knew hated him. Sakura quickly assumed it was Naruto who was unskilled. She thinks that Naruto only passed as the genin squad requires three genin to be complete. Lastly Sasuke only became bothered about his failure and Naruto's success (despite not passing that way). Part of him wonders what went wrong and another part is that, Naruto must have done something.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if I didn't threaten you all" Kakashi said with an 'eye' smile. "But I expect this team to have team work improve next time. If not I really will keep my word and send you back to the academy or out of the ninja forces" Kakashi said.

"W-wait a minute, then we really pass?" Sakura asked somehow confused. The other two were now confused as well. Kakashi was being really hard to figure out.

"Yes, but Sakura train harder. And you guys should start looking underneath the underneath" Kakashi said, somehow subtly glancing upon Naruto.

Kakashi then stood up and headed towards the stumps. Sasuke now freed didn't say a word and followed the jounin. Sakura and Naruto questionably looked at Kakashi who went to their location.

Kakashi took out something from behind the stump; it was the backpack he carried earlier. Kakashi took out two lunch cases and placed them to the ground in front of the center stump. Then he took out a string and quickly wrapped Naruto and the center stump with it in the blond's surprise. Sakura and Sasuke snickered at this but didn't say a word.

"Hey!?" Naruto protested. "This is my first order as your commanding officer. Sasuke and Sakura, finish this lunch. Eat in front of Naruto but don't give him any. If you do, I'll know and you don't want to know what I'm going to do about it" Kakashi said as he finished the know and walked away.

"I have to report upon the Hokage. You can leave after eating" Kakashi said without looking back.

"Hey! Why me?" Naruto yelled in confusion and slowly building anger.

Kakashi didn't reply but instead he poofed and replacing him were a small amount of leaves.

"It's because you cheated, that's why" Sakura said in a matter of fact tone. "Well Sasuke-kun, let's eat!" Sakura said happy that she was going to have lunch with Sasuke.

She tried ignoring Naruto's presence though as for him, he was like a plaque… annoying to be with, an idiot and ugly.

A few minutes have passed and Kakashi sighed. He was a few distances away, hidden behind a tree looking at his team. He was disappointed.

He meant that to test them if they really learned, but instead… they didn't. He used Naruto as one, he was somehow annoyed at the blond for knocking him down and two, the blonde was a good person to test the other two as the two seemed to dislike the blond.

"This team will have a long way to go" Kakashi uttered again sighing.

He glanced at Naruto who looked down on the ground. 'He seemed bothered by something, perhaps the fact he was tied up? But that's not it since he didn't show signs of hunger or wanting food from the other two.' Kakashi thought. 'It's either he ate previously… but still he would get hungry from the fight earlier… or he was used to being hungry perhaps?' Kakashi speculated. Then he looked Sakura and Sasuke, eating without a care upon the blond… or even a glance at him.

'I really do not want to pass this team. They're the worse… but they show promise- well two-thirds of them that is. I hope I get to develop their teamwork in the future' He added as an afterthought.

A few minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke finished eating.

"Hey Sasuke kun, I know we already ate but will you go out with me? We can go to the park and…" Sakura blushingly said but Sasuke just walked away leaving her disappointed. The pink haired girl glanced at the blond as she knew he was briefly looking at her or Sasuke. Her lunch box had still some food left as she ate a little because she was on a diet.

"What?" She asked. "I won't give you any as one, it would abandon protocols of our sensei's orders and two, I pretty much don't care" Sakura said.

"But you were done eating Sakura, should the order be finished then?" Naruto said.

Sakura again was surprised upon Naruto's reply. She was still pissed upon him as she found the blonde annoying to the core and also who was he to talk to her like that?

She was the smartest kunoichi, the best of the girls deserving to be partnered with Sasuke while Naruto was a nobody… and useless.

She glared upon him and threw the lunch box upon Naruto, the excess food of rice balls and some viands spilling upon Naruto and his clothes. "What do you know? You're just an idiot… " She said and left, her day ruined.

Kakashi was surprised upon Sakura's actions. He felt bad for tying Naruto up. He didn't know he was that hated even by his own generation.

'_I see. Sensei does not like me like the older people. I guess it's a subtle form of revenge? Who did "I" kill this time? His mom? His dad?'_

'_Sakura is a bitch. Glad that bastard didn't see me though'_

When Kakashi deemed Sakura was now away from the area, he shunshined in front of the now down-casted Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto uttered in greeting. Kakashi cut of the ropes for Naruto to get free. Naruto now free to move around his hands slowly wiped the food from his body and clothing. "Thank you" Naruto said without a hint of emotion or even looking at the jounin.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said but was interrupted when Naruto looked at him with different eyes. The eyes were detached and cold… the look that resembled Minato Namikaze when in battle. In fact, he just realized Naruto really looked like the Yondaime.

Naruto then did a subtle-but- noticeable-in-the-jounin's eyes slow intake of breath then he smiled and said. "So sensei, do you have more orders for me to do?" Naruto asked somehow knowing that his façade was transparent upon the jounin's eyes. He did not seem to care though.

"Nothing Naruto" Kakashi replied. He did not expect the blond to be subdued.

"Then I have to go sensei" Naruto said leaving Kakashi behind.

'This… was difficult' Kakashi sighed.

Upon the Hokage's office, Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as well. He saw what happened through his surveillance technique with the use of a crystal ball he had.

'Naruto' He sadly thought. He did not continue monitoring Naruto as he walked by the streets as he knew what the villagers subtly say behind the blond's back. He did not like what has been happening ever since but there is little he can do as the villagers did not break any laws he placed.

'I just wish it goes better for you somehow… someday'

* * *

><p>AN: Disclaimer, i do not receive profit to this work. I do not own Naruto and other references included here.

Hello, I am Ulquiola. I adopted this story as it has been abandoned by the original owner. But she has some requests regarding the flow and I agreed to her request as it can give me more ideas. From the next chapter on, the sotry will diverge a bit from the original work.

I am relieved this story is read by people (trafic stats). Do point out my mistakes and anything else so i can rectify it in the future.


	4. Chapter 4- Not a C-rank Mission

Naruto: The Academic

_Not a C- rank Mission_

* * *

><p>I sighed for the nth time this day. It was a few days after Team seven was formed and from what I can tell and in my opinion…<p>

Here goes… MY TEAM SUCKS…

I didn't say it out loud though, since I reeeeaally do not want to argue with Sakura nor listen to sensei's lecture*cough*whines*cough. I hated my teammates and yes I am sure I really dislike them.

First was Sakura Haruno. She was my crush during my younger years, when she was different- insecure once. She befriended a blonde named Ino and a few years after, she changed. She chased Sasuke around, became a teacher's pet and a smart ass in class and also loved hitting me. I gave up chasing her after that though during my academy years I maintained a loud persona so the villagers will leave me alone.

It's sort of weird that being loud makes you be ignored by people. I stopped it gradually though, maybe I grew out of the solitude because of the Comerina-neesan's gift.

She thinks I'm the stupidest person in the planet. She also thinks I'm really annoying and corrects and lectures me in everything I do wrong… or right.

That is why I ignore her starting the day when I became teammates with her. If she does happen to talk to me, usually in regards to a mission, I pay attention for the details but not to her. I think I'm making an impact towards her cause in the academy, whenever she was shut down by Sasuke; she used me as a scape goat for her frustrations.

I didn't fight back cause… those stupid instructors (luckily they were fired- probably jailed) will have a reason to give me 'punishments' and I don't want to create attention upon the civilian council who also were like the instructors.

I hope they got to jail though… or get killed for no reason.

And when she feels I'm ignoring her, she will nag like some mother that I never had. Oh joy.

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha.

I only can describe him in one word, cool acting.

True that people do see him as cool, but man… he tries to be cooler, always hogging the spotlights even when it isn't even needed, tries to act detached even he feels constipated and always tells everyone that he's an avenger and he must kill a certain man.

I feel like going to puke at that.

I know he didn't act that way at first, but I guess it became a habit for him like me acting like an idiot. I can relate a bit I guess. Huh go figure.

I also dislike him because he feels he's superior to everyone, even Kakashi sensei. I think that was his Uchiha pride or just is related to his cool persona. That isn't even what I call cool.

Then there's this name calling of his. He calls me dobe, loser or any variations of it and not my name- I freakin hate it. He even does that when either Sakura scolds me or Kakashi lectures me for something. When that happens he will say "dobe" then leave. I really want to rip of his lips and make him eat it… uhh wait, that's just weird.

Lastly was his stupid complex. When he gets pissed he thinks he's everything. He asked me for a spar and after a few annoying demands, I complied. I lost of course, opting not to use any tools I have. Refusing would only get me exposed to Sakura's nagging and she is rather loud.

"Baka! Sasuke- kun ordered you to spar to test his strength! You should follow!" Did I get it right? Uhh yeah I think. Sometimes when it involves Sasuke, Sakura gets stupider than ever. I'm pretty sure even Sasuke hates her, too bad he does not care which really is a downer because he's the only one that bitch listens to.

Then lastly was Kakashi- Sensei. Among the three, he was the most reasonable. But he still makes me want to punch someone.

I know he sees the way my team treats me, and my return treatment towards them was just my comeback. But he ignores it and instead lectures me the most which really is annoying and unfair. Did those people who hate me pay him to be… him? He's supposed to train me… uhh us, but all we do is these dammed Teamwork training.

Did I mention Sakura smells like sweat and perfume mixed? And Sasuke smells… nice. Curse the shampoo that he uses.

I still hate it though.

Now I'm ranting…

* * *

><p>"What's the distance to the target" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kakashi- sensei's voice in my headphone. Unlike my teammates and my sensei, I used my devices for communication, where they used the issued ones.<p>

"Five meters from Sasuke Uchiha" I replied, looking at my Remote's screen. It mapped out the area and I and my teammates appeared as green dots where the target appeared as a red dot.

"I'm ready" I heard Sasuke speak.

"Me too" Sakura followed

I rolled my eyes at their response since I'm the one who always do the work. I lunged upon the target and caught it. I quickly then held the cat on its neck skin on one hand and supported its bottom with the other. I avoided touching it's uhh… butt though by placing its tail beneath.

"Naruto! You're hurting the cat!" Sakura yelled loudly.

I sighed. I read from my Remote's archive that a cat's scruff when held calms it down… and this cat did. It's even purring which was weird because I don't really recall meeting this cat before.

"Does this look like she's hurt?" I asked in retort. Sakura fumed at me and took the cat harshly.

Then, Tora… the cat squirmed and hissed, making Sakura have trouble in holding it. "It's scratching me! Sasuke- kun help!" Sakura yelped.

"It's Tora, it has a ribbon on its left ear" Sasuke said making me roll my eyes since he was calling the shots… again. The two of us ignored Sakura as you can see.

"Good. Lost pet "Tora" search mission, complete" I heard Kakashi- sensei reply in the connection. I looked at Sakura who still was struggling to hold Tora. She now suffered from small scratches on her arms and in her face.

"Give me that" I said- uncaring to her fate (It feels nice for some small nice things like her beign scratched) but more of concern to the client's cat. Sakura, receiving the fury of Tora quickly gave me Tora to which it purred again.

"Stupid cat" Sakura spat and left the area with Sasuke. Leaving me to finish the job… sighs.

* * *

><p>"Tora! It's good to see you! Are you hurt?" Madame Sijimi said. She's the fire Daimyo's wife and she and that cat lived a few kilometres from Konoha… at the Fire Country's capital. Though I just wonder how on earth that cat can arrive here.<p>

I also noticed the "Retrieve Tora mission" has been placed in the genin mission's list. So Tora must have gone to the village always. To my shock though, the mission has been dated even when I was not born. How old is that cat anyway?

"Nyaaaa!" The cat squirmed as it was crushed by the Fire Daimyos wife. Poor cat… I wonder though why it isn't scratching Madame Sijimi… What a mystery.

We were at the Administration building where Jiji-san and some chuunin, this time Iruka sensei is working are giving and assigning missions.

"Now, Kakashi's Team 7 mission is-" Jiji- san said while reading the D ranks mission lists. "Hmm… Babysitting an elderly's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, Help with potato digging… "Jiji- san continued. I never bothered listening at that thinking what mission could be less with contact with the villagers.

It's always like this, when we do missions, I do the work ninety percent. The villagers when seeing me pick me to do the hardest takes as possible like handling manure, picking up animal corpse, cleaning the septic tank… etc. My teammates will just sometimes laugh (wait, not really laugh… just smirk as they won't have to do 'tough' jobs- though Sasuke just shrugs. I do not know what to call his not- smirk) at first then well they got used to it. Because of that, even if the client doesn't ask me to do the job what I'm mostly assigned, my teammates will "disappear".

Or maybe the client just gives me harder tasks.

I complained to Kakashi- sensei about this but then again, when he confronts my teammates, they will point out my mistake and tell him I don't job well. The hell is about that… its like sensei does not know how to really handle being a sensei.

Again… I hate my team. But I get physical training from my chores though, and well… I learned one thing!

I learned to control my sense of smell; I mean I learned to ignore smells that make you gag and stuff.

"I recommend a C ranked mission for my team" I heard sensei suggest. Iruka- sensei's eyes were wide upon hearing that and he stood up. Oh boy… mother hen again.

"Those kids just graduated, a D rank suits them just fine" He said.

"Iruka- san, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto has been doing fine in the last D ranked missions and also, they have completed the quota to be able to take a higher ranked one" Kakashi explained.

I unconsciously looked to the left in which i'm pretty sure Jiji noticed. Sometimes it still affects me that most of those job I did the most work; Stupid villagers ordering me around when I'm on missions.

The pay is nice though, I get to afford things I get my eyes on now.

"They're still rookies Hatake- san. You couldn't possibly believe that they are ready for a higher ranked mission" Iruka said, glancing upon me while replying. I frowned at the thought of Iruka- sensei seeing me as weak. I thought he should have known by now that I stopped Mizuki- asshole, a chunin.

Though he was caught by surprise…

No wait, I haven't even used my skill-set yet…

Anyways, Iruka- sensei and me haven't talk or seen each other lately. It was actually now that I first saw him for a couple of weeks.

Not that I would want to see him. He sees me as some idiot and I don't like it.

"They would never grow out of their shells if not exposed to a little bit danger Umino- san" Kakashi calmly replied.

"True… but-" Iruka said but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Stand down Iruka" Jiji ordered. "If you want… I can tell with your faces, a C ranked mission badly then I'll give you one" He then added.

I swear though, during the argument that Sasuke seemed eager for a C ranked mission. I admit though, I am also excited about it.

"It's about the protection of a certain individual" Jiji elaborated. My eyes went wide and I give in to my emotions.

"Who? A feudal lord?" I said enthusiastically. "A princess? Or a movie star? Or…" I added but then Im interrupted when a fist landed on the back of my head.

Sakura… fuck you…

"Quiet down you baka! We're in front of the Hokage!" Sakura yelled. I winced at the pain of her fist. I have to admit she can hit… but I didn't like it. I know though even my 'teammates' were excited… she was excited. I then seethed at her and her eyebrow rose.

"Cam down Naruto and Sakura- san, I'll introduce him" Jiji san said after glancing at me for a bit, and then he spoke something on his speaker, maybe to let this guy or girl in.

A few seconds later someone went inside the front door. The slightly old man smelled of sake and sweat; just smelling made me dislike him. Great, he's the client.

"What's this?" He said. "They're all a bunch of super brats" He added. Then he looked at me. "Especially the shortest one with a stupid looking face" My eyebrows furrowed upon his taunt. "Are you a ninja really? Hey!" He asked as I looked anywhere but him. Though I really have the urge to shoot my cannon at the man's sake bottle, making it shatter and hopefully the glass shards pierce his skin… and maybe Sakura and Sasuke as well…

… Okay, that is a violent thought. Need to calm down. But it's hard since I see Sakura and Sasuke feeling good about what the drunkard said. Damn it.

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to give super protection while I get back to my country and finish my bridge" The drunkard said. "Do not worry Tazuna san, my students are trained despite their age, they can handle bandits and non shinobi threat with ease" Kakashi said. Then he turned towards us, pack for a week or two. Meet at the village gate main at thirty and don't be late" Kakashi told us. I frowned at the mention of me being tardy.

It didn't take long for me to pack as I just sent seven ration bars (they're really cheap and useful but tastes a bit better than tree bark and stale bread), two instant ramen (for luxury), three set of my outfit (identical) with what I'm wearing now, a clean rug to clean my cannon and Remote and lastly a sleeping bag to my Inventory.

The sleeping bag, rug, sets of outfits and grocery were bought days after I became genin. Somehow lucky for me the villagers I shopped on didn't push me out but subtly raised the prices a bit. I think they did this so that they don't make a scene and I didn't complain at the action since I also don't want to cause drama and paperwork from the ninja police that hate me also.

Luckily I still have lots of money inside Gama chan… which is also inside my inventory.

Anyways, after packing I just went towards the coffee shop that I frequent second to Ramen Ichiraku and bought two cup latte.

I placed one in my inventory (the heat will be preserved which is a cool feature but I still don't know how… I didn't bother reading about physics… it makes my head hurt)

While the other one I drank as I walked towards the village gates.

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived and then Sasuke just after. Seeing me, she frowned.

"Naruto, Kakashi- sensei told us to pack for two weeks. I'm so not sharing you anything I packed" Sakura said in her way that showed she's smarter. Well she is… brighter in class though- not smart.

I just mentally rolled my eyes on her 'scolding'. "I did, I just did it faster than you" I said.

Sakura huffed. "Everything is just competition to you. You should stop it since we're not competing in your silly game… idiot" Sakura said. My insides felt fire but as always ever since we became a team I quenched it with my waters of discipline. "Right Sasuke kun?" She asked in a change of tone.

Sasuke just grunted… or whined. I'm glad though his tone is deeper since I might mistake him for an uppity girl.

"I'm sure you missed some stuff, since you're clumsy and all" Sakura said.

Okay… that was random; I'm stupid in the ninja arts but never clumsy. I even have a faster reaction time than her seriously since maybe from the Remote games I play… I read it improves coordination and reaction thingy.

And also I seriously was exposed to danger when I was young… not remembering the past though as I don't want to brood unlike the other guy on my team. Mentioning Sasuke, he's doing it now…

Sakura was busy looking at him dreamily. No doubt thinking about the fantasy where she and Uchiha kissed- gets married or stuff.

I wonder if she thinks about uhh sex with the guy…

I shuddered at the random thought; curse my stupid wandering imagination.

Back to reality, I decided to listen to music while sipping my latte a few feet away from my thinking teammates. I think Im addicted to caffeine.

A few minutes later, Kakashi surprisingly arrived with drunkard guy. Oh yes, I'm calling Tazuna san, drunkard old fart… cause I don't like him and he seriously smells like sake and sweat reminding me about when men chased me in the past -again, not recalling my past

Kakashi- sensei did his eyes smile upon seeing us. I removed my headphones at my ears and let it rest on my neck. I also closed the music player app on my Remote.

"I take it you packed for two weeks" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and before I can nod Sakura spoke in her… annoying 'teacher's pet' voice.

"Sensei, Naruto didn't pack well! Cause he got earlier than me!"

Good kami I thought I was the one who 'loves' to compete. That's what upset her. When I just arrived a few seconds than her? How stupid.

I sighed as Kakashi looked at me.

I coughed "inventory sensei". To which he nodded. I just noticed maybe Sakura didn't see my back pack like her. Instead on my back was my cannon strapped sideways. I told Kakashi- sensei about my Remote features a day after his exam. So he knew now what I can do, though I didn't tell him about my other skill set. Just the ones I used in the survival exercise… that defeated him.

"Sensei, I can carry your pack if you like" I said, ignoring Sakura, Sasuke and Drunkard Old Fart.

"No thanks Naruto. I sealed my things in a scroll" He replied and I think he was smiling under his mask.

"Oh…" I replied and nodded.

"Let's go team" Kakashi said and the five of us walked to the exit. Upon arriving at the chunin guards assigned as a watch out for the village, he spoke.

"Team seven, heading out for a C ranked mission" He announced. The chuunin nodded and let us pass.

The moment we stepped out of the village grounds, I happily raised my fist and yelled "let's go!"

As expected, Sakura scolded. "Baka, what are you so excited about!?"

"It's my first time outside the village. I'm just happy" I replied. To which I really am; I mean it's a new experience for me.

I heard Sasuke uttered "dobe" but I ignored him and mentally smirked when I saw Sasuke was irked when I didn't start a fight like I always did at the academy.

"Hey Am I really going to be protected with this brat?" Drunkard Old Fart spoke, pointing towards me.

"Well I am a jounin so don't you worry Tazuna- san" Kakashi said.

"Hey old man, don't underestimate ninjas" I said with a smile.

"Hah, as if a midget like you can protect me" He replied. I sighed as I thought of something.

I flipped my cannon out of my back and expertly (which isn't an expert move to me though) carried it. This action surprised Sakura, Sasuke and Drunkard Old Fart. Kakashi-sensei just raised an eyebrow.

"Baka, What was that for!?" Sakura yelled.

"Just prepping myself for danger" I replied. Then I simply looked ahead, ignoring the muttering of my teammates.

"As if that thing can be used as a weapon" Sasuke muttered with a shrug. I heard him though but did not comment.

"Idiot, always picking the biggest weapon. You're even holding it wrong" Sakura said.

Ignoring them especially Sakura made her go to me and attempt to take my cannon to show me how to hold it. She thinks it's a mêlée weapon…

Luckily Kakashi- sensei stopped her and we moved along.

"Diamond formation; Sasuke at the front, Sakura and I at the sides- Naruto at the back" He ordered.

"But sensei, why would Naruto take the back?" Sakura asked.

I'm a long range fighter idiot… wait, you don't know that.

"Cause Naruto is a ranged fighter" Kakashi said. "You should know about that Sakura"

Sakura looked at me and then to Kakashi in disbelief. "Him? Ranged?" She said. "He can't even throw a kunai properly or even know the simplest jutsu" Sakura said.

"So you don't know huh" Kakashi said while looking at me. I know the message hinted from his eyes. 'Why haven't you told them?'

Well my answer would be, they don't care and I know Sasuke would demand I give my things to him as he is superior… uhh wait, that would be Sakura's action since Sasuke never demands, asks or even begs.

"Know what?" Sakura asked. Sensei just sighed. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, let's go" Sensei says.

A few minutes later, seeing things were normal… and boring. Sakura was now talking to the Drunkard Old Fart and Sensei about hidden ninja villages.

She's supposed to know that stuff, I mean everything has been covered in the library… and she has access to it.

I guess Sakura isn't a bookworm… she's just bright and aims to be a good student. Well we aren't now in class as we graduated… so like, what now? That's her problem.

I'm now scrolling through my Remote, reading about the summary and general information about ninja villages.

I did notice though that Sasuke was glancing at me… specifically at my gadgets. I'm holding my Remote on my left hand while my Right (with the power glove) carries the Cannon which weighted not more than that's uncomfortable for me.

I think he was wondering how can I carry the huge weapon of mine one handed.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked while my eyes were still at the Remote screen.

"What makes you think I want something loser?" He replied.

"You've been glancing at my stuff for a while" I said lowly but enough for him to hear.

"How are you carrying that thing on one hand" He said, though it was a question without a raise of intonation.

I then looked at him for a while.

"I'm just strong I guess" I said making him stop his walk for a bit. Seeing I wasn't acknowledging him, he moved on. Without the glove, I can still carry the cannon comfortable for a few minutes.

For a while, I have been looking at my remote. I finished reading about the ninja nations and was surprised my village is the strongest ever since. Though some reports claim Konoha's power is waning due to the prolonged peace. I agree with it though since I know first-hand that the villagers especially the civilians became arrogant and arrogance is always a bad thing and a weakness.

I was about to close my Archive App when my Remote vibrated (I put it on vibrate). Looking at the notifications screen, I was notified that someone has been detected stalking us for a while like ten minutes already. I tapped the warning sign and my Remote showed me a GPS scan in the area.

Yep, I have access to Global Positioning System. I guess I have a satellite on my command deep into space…

Yeah, I read about the general stuff like the world isn't flat and whatever. So I know about this space thing and other stuff.

Two individuals marked n red have been nearby. From what I can see, they're rogue shinobi from Kiri. More information told me that they're the Demon Brothers- chuunin level.

My heart was beating fast. Kakashi- sensei might be a jounin but he was a Konoha shinobi like me so fighting him was okay. But these are Kiri shinobi, enemy of my village and also will not hesitate to kill me.

I'm not worried about dying though as I've been through that but I'm more worried about what to do.

Should I tell my sensei? Perhaps he knows? Or should I just act upon my own accord.

I looked back at the navigation map on my Remote. The Demon brothers now moved ahead of the road we were travelling and was in stationary. I wonder why they would stay at that place where they can be seen- in the middle of the path.

After a few seconds we came at the right distance for me to see their location with my own eyes. All I see is a puddle.

Wait, so they're the puddle? Genjutsu maybe…

We passed by the puddle. I though did my best not to stare at the evil puddle.

A few meters now away from the puddle, the two red dots on my navigation map flickered showing activity.

Then metal spiked wires quickly wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and tore him into fleshy bits. It was rather fast I admit, but Im pretty sure if it was heading towards me, I would have reacted. I heard Sakura's shriek of terror but ignored it as I'm on adrenaline rush.

In my surprise and relief, Kakashi- sensei reappeared a few feet away, hiding in a nearby bush. He used kawarimi. I knew because his green dot in the Remote screen didn't turn to an 'x', it just moved quickly to the bush he was hiding at.

I saw the red dots on the map heading towards my blue dot. I didn't have to look away from my Remote to see that the Demon brothers were heading towards me.

Before I can act though, Sasuke threw shuriken at the conjoined metal spiky wires of the enemy, making them get stuck at a nearby tree. Then he did a double kick upon each of the demon brothers.

He's good. I praise him for not cowering like Sakura. I guess it wasn't a surprise since he faced Itachi Uchiha his brother when he was young and got exposed to a technique known as Tsukoyomi.

The two broke away from their wire weapon and rushed to the opposite their facing, away from the location of the tree where their wire was stuck. One rushed towards me while the other headed towards Sakura and Tazuna, the Drunkard Old Fart.

Sasuke opted to move to the client. Not a surprise since well I'm just a dobe after all.

Lucky for me, I'm not the useless idiot everyone thinks. And also, to my benefit, the Kiri Nin didn't know that my large cannon is a ranged weapon.

I fired upon him to his surprise.

I looked back at my Remote as it vibrated again, alerting me with something. Seeing the screen, I saw Kakashi's dot now near the Demon brother that I shot at. I looked at Kakashi- sensei that knocked down the distracted enemy with a neck chop. Then to my eyes, he vanished and reappeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura, just in time to intercept the demon brother who was attacking.

Then I realized something- The Demon Brothers from Kiri are ninjas… chuunin level ninjas… and I thought I recalled were not supposed to face ninjas in this mission. I suspiciously looked at the Drunkard Old Fart who was appeared to be relieved and then to Kakashi who also looked at the old man.

My looking was disrupted when I heard Sasuke speak to me.

"You just stared at your thing and didn't do anything. Useless" He said in a looking down manner. Okay? Ouch? "You okay? Scared -cat?" He asked in a taunting tone and a smirk. Oh I would love to either shot his head down or just smacked my Wrench upon it again and again… and again!

Oh yeah… I guess he didn't see me firing my cannon because of the commotion on his and Sakura's side.

I ignored what he said and just walked towards Tazuna and sensei. Though I did see him grunt in annoyance as ignored him. Maybe he was thinking. 'How could he do that to me? An Uchiha!' or whatever was on his 'cool' mind.

"H how did you read our movements?" One of the brothers asked, now tied down to the tree where their weapon was stuck by the Uchiha.

"On a sunny days like this, when it hasn't rained for days… there's obviously not going to be a puddle" Kakashi explained. His explanation made me realized I missed that logic. Lucky I have my remote though.

"If you knew that, then why did you let the brats fight?" The Drunkard Old Fart asked. Bad move for him as I knew Kakashi was suspicious now.

"There was something I need to find out. Like whom these two were after…" Kakashi replied, looking at the Drunkard Old Fart.

"W- what do you mean?"

"Meaning, were they after… you or one of us? I think it's the former" Kakashi said making Tazuna now show signs of nervousness. "We haven't heard that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become a B ranked mission. This was supposed to be a simple C ranked mission were we simply protect you until the bridge has been completed" Kakashi said. I saw Tazuna now looked down.

"I'm sure you have reasons but lying about the mission creates complications. We are now operating outside of duties" Kakashi said.

"We aren't ready for this mission, let's quit! I mean we just came out of the academy. Naruto is also in shock" I heard Sakura say. Upon my name being mentioned I was surprised. Wait what?

- You're the one who screamed like a civilian…

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed in thought. Perhaps thinking, he also was looking at me. "This is maybe too much" He added.

My mouth was left wide open in disbelief. Sakura is using me as a reason? I'm not even traumatized or injured.

"We're continuing the mission. I'm not scared if you think I am" I said in a calm voice.

"S- mstop lying baka! You froze up earlier!" Sakura said.

… And you screamed. My thoughts were interrupted when my remote vibrated. I quickly take a look at it and saw a red dot just to the north of us. He or she was hidden in the bushes. Then the guy (or a girl)'s dot moved away.

Okay, that was a spy and from his or her color, his allegiance isn't Konoha... I better standby for that one in case he or she returns. Unlike before, I'll act on my instinct and screw what happens next.

"Kakashi- san, I have to talk to you" The Drunkard Old Fart said and so began his tale about his life that I didn't bother listening intently. He mentioned someone named Gatou though and I looked it up on my Remote's Archive App.

Turns out the old guy's story matched. This Gatou was definitely a corrupt rich guy and he is stealing from Wave.

It came to the part when Kakashi asked us three if we continue the mission or not.

I voted yes, so was Sasuke. While upon hearing the Uchiha's word, Sakura added her agreements.

…maybe she'll die on the mission? I chuckled at my thought. I then went to sensei to inform him of the scout I spotted earlier.

"If we're continuing. Someone is scouting. An enemy" I said.

I can see Kakashi- sensei appeared bothered somehow. "I assume this is from your weapon" I just nodded and anticipated what he is about to say next. "You will give me a report of what you can do after this. This secretive nature of yours can cost team work Naruto" He said in a calm voice.

My lower eyelid quivered. Why would I share what I can do to the team if most of them will just turn me down?

"H-hai sensei" I replied, baffled by how calm I replied.

Anyway, after that we continued.

A few hours after walking, we arrived at the edge of the Land of Fire territory. Mist started to be seen surrounding us and it was really thick. I looked at my Navigation Map

App of my Remote and saw we really are now in Land of Waves.

I saw a greenish dot and came to know it was The Drunkard Old Man's acquaintance. He was going to take us into Wave Island (Land of the Waves is an island).

As we rode the boat, I realized the mist is getting really thick that I can't seem to see everything that's three meters away from me clearly.

So I relied upon my Radar App. To my shock, I saw the Bridge that the Drunkard Old Man was building on the topography thing of the Map. It was seriously huge!

"I can't see anything from this mist!" I heard Sakura complain.

"The bridge will be seen soon" Old man spoke.

"The wave country is at the base of the bridge" I heard The Drunkard Old man's acquaintance added. I sometimes wonder how my Radar and Map App sees everyone as they were supposed to be. Allies are green, less than allies are less green. I'm blue and enemies... all of them are red.

Then I saw the bridge through the mists. Each one of us genin were awed at the sight and couldn't help but marvel at the size. Even Uchiha was amazed and I can see it.

"Better be quiet. Gatou's men might find us. It's better if we pass by the vegetation to be safe" The acquaintance said as he guided his boat.

A few minutes after, we reached land where the boat we road on docked.

"This is it for me. Good bye and good luck Tazuna- san" The boatman said.

"Yeah super thanks…" The Old man replied and we four left the docks and headed to the nearby forest.

"Everyone, be more alert. It seems there's a possibility that the enemy might send in stronger ninja this time… like a jounin" Kakashi advised. I nodded and looked roe closely at my Remote as my eyes were useless now in this mist.

Then a dot appeared, and it was red. Checking quickly on the dot's characteristics, the enemy was the same enemy that left and observed. I already told sensei about it before. He was glad I have surveillance ability… well not really an ability, but it's my Remote so it technically it is…

Hearing about it before, Sakura just scoffed and said I'm delusional. While Sasuke pretended to not care with his cool attitude. I didn't show them my Remote so perhaps they didn't believe me… not that I should show the proof to them anyways since Sakura might demand I give everything to Sasuke or Sasuke might do something.

Sensei knew about what I have though, even my Remote App so he really took my heed.

"Sensei, the previous scout is found again. Three o'clock" I said as I aimed my weapon to that direction, at a certain bush. A fired my cannon shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

"Baka! What was that?" Sakura yelled in surprise- While Sasuke (and Tazuna) was looking at my weapon. I never bothered replying to the teammate as I looked at my Remote.

"Darn it, it used kawarimi" I spat to which Kakashi- sensei nodded. Then suddenly Sakura bonked me at the head. I was not on guard from that because she is technically an ally. What now?

"You idiot! You scared the rabbit!" She scolded. Okay, now I'm pissed. It was a freakin replacement.

"It was a replacement you idiot!" I seethed and this stunned her.

"Idiot?" Sakura asked seething.

"Sakura…" Kakashi came to my rescue but he stopped when suddenly my Remote vibrated.

Then another dot appeared and it was just in front of us atop a tree. I quickly fired at that direction and a clang was heard. I think sensei noticed it too hence he paused midway on what he is about to say.

A zanbatou, a big ass one was deflected from my shot and landed to our east, embedded to the ground as if knife through butter. I saw Sakura's shock and wide eyes then a glance upon my Cannon. Sasuke turned his head towards my weapon when I used it.

"Well if it's the missing nin from Kiri, Momochi Zabuza- kun." I heard sensei spoke. I looked upon where the sword landed and saw a muscular tanned guy… shirtless with mask covering his face like sensei stood. I quickly scanned my archive for that named and my eyes were wide at the info revealed.

[Zabuza Momochi… A- ranked… Former member of the disbanded Seven Swordsmen of the Mist…]

[Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… A ranked organization from Kiri]

- A jounin and an élite one. I looked at Zabuza who seems to be in a conversation with sensei. Shit, I seriously have to attack and not hold back. Before I can do anything though, Kakashi raised a hand to us and ordered us to stay back.

"This one is on a whole another level. Let me fight alone" Kakashi uttered as he revealed his covered eye. I was surprised to see the famed Sharingan I read about. I knew that sensei has the yes though he isn't related to Sasuke. I saw Sasuke in silent rage maybe because of the Sharingan in Kakashi's procession.

The description truly did describe that the Sharingan looked magnificent. It's like Kakashi- sensei has a bionic eye implanted on him as the Sharingan eye of his really looked artificial. The tomoes where spinning wildly, it even matched the emotion of sensei's voice when speaking to Zabuza. Then I realized Zabuza was looking at me.

"You there, kid" He said. I looked back at him.

"Me?" I asked.

"It was you who deflected my sword. What's that you're holding" Zabuza asked. Before I can reply anything, Kakashi- sensei beat me to it. I saw Sasuke surprised upon my name being acknowledged.

"Naruto don't tell him." He said. "And no one interferes with my fight, it's part of teamwork" He added to us three.

Zabuza did a smirk (I can see from his mask). "It would be thrilling to fight against the Legendary Copy Ninja with a thousand jutsus" Zabuza said. "Now let's end the talking. Since I have to kill that old man"

"I'm afraid I won't let you" Kakashi said, readying in a crouch. With this motion, my teammates and I readied ourselves. Sakura and Sasuke went in front of the Drunkard Old Fart's front and side. I filled the last slot to his left.

My teammates readied a kunai in their hands, while I held my cannon tighter.

Zabuza though shunshined away from his spot and I saw his dot on my Navigation App on my Remote that he reappeared on the lake just nearby. He did a hand seal as soon as he appeared via Shunshin.

"**Nimpou: Kirigakure**. _Ninja Art: Hidden Mist_" Zabuza did his jutsu, which I think involves the mist surrounding us thickening. I quickly replayed what the jutsu was and quickly imputed it into the Archive App of my Remote.

[Kirigakure no Jutsu… Suiton… Kiri Shinobi specialty where one uses amplifies the area of white veil of thick mist. The user can control the mist's thickness by chakra release]

He blocked my GPS system. But I still have Radar.

"He's gone!" Sakura gasped. I mentally rolled my eyes. I can still see him not leave on the lake's surface. I admit this technique really is bothering if you have no surveillance.

"Member of the Silent Killing Corps of Kiri- Also an ANBU in the past. He'll come after me first" Kakashi said. "He was an expert in silent killing" He added making Sakura and even Sasuke gulp. I too am nervous but a little bit relieved that I can see where Zabuza is with my Remote.

- and no, I'm not going to announce I have that advantage as Zabuza and… the other guy or girl doesn't know I have that capability. "You don't even notice until you're already dead" Kakashi added. Seriously, he's not helping my teammates and slightly, me…

"Eight choices… Liver, lungs, Spine, Clavicle Vein, Neck Vein or Brain… which one should I after?" I heard Zabuza's voice echo. I looked back at the Remote screen and still see him not leave his position atop the lake. Damn, that adds a scare bonus.

… Reminding myself to know water walking and stuff…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. This Zabuza is good. It was the worst killing intent I ever felt. But somehow it was familiar with the other killing intents I experienced in the past by my co villagers so I'm used to it. Should I thank those bastards at home? Nah.

I then noticed my teammates breathing hard and sweating buckets of water. Well they lived a sheltered life yes, the includes Sasuke as his event was only one time, too bad for them. But the client a.k.a Drunkard Old Fart too is having a harder time since he's a civilian, where his system isn't reinforced with chakra.

I recalled the feeling of being exposed by it when I was like six… it was sickening. Even if Drunkard Old Fart is a drunkard old fart (that sounded weird) he shouldn't be feeling this as it's the job of a shinobi to shelter civilians.

… I read that in a novel by the way…

And then I noticed Sasuke should be experienced in this. Wait, so his brother… that will be thought off in the future.

The old man calmed down as soon as I placed a hand on his shoulder (the arm with my Power Glove was carrying my cannon and I put my Remote on my pocket). He looked at me and I did an assuring smile which I guess worked and calmed him down.

"T- thanks kid" The old man said.

I raised an eyebrow somehow amused he was thanking me since a while ago he was stepping on my already brittle pride. "No problem . Just watch or I guess feel the upcoming fight, jounin vs. jounin" I added somehow as a dry humour. To my surprise though, the old man snickered, i ignored the old fart.

I looked at my teammates and they were still in a terror state. Well too bad for them cause I'm not touching them… ever.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Ill protect you guys even if it kills me" I heard sensei said. Interesting, so Sasuke was really shaking for sensei to assure safety upon him first. "I don't let comrades die" sensei said with a smile. I guess that was assuring as Sasuke and Sakura calmed down.

My Remote vibrated and I quickly picked it up from my pocket. To my surprise, Zabuza's red dot was multiplying and was surrounding us. One slipped upon our guard and arrived just in front of the Drunkard Old Man.

"It's over" The clone said. I knew it was just a clone as Zabuza; the real one was still on the lake's surface. He must have used Mizubunshin.

Before I can shoot my cannon, Kakashi arrived and delivered a strong jab at the clone whom was surprised. Sensei's speed is just scary in my opinion. I forgot to mention sensei copied the Mizubunshin with his Sharingan and his clone was the one now known as sensei. The real Kakashi Sensei was just nearby waiting for a counter.

He did a Water clone and then a kawarimi so fast and discreet that if I didn't have my remote, I wouldn't have known about it.

Then it was a clone to clone battle, with Sakura shrieking when Kakashi clone gets slashed by the zanbatou of a lucky clone; and to think I was the dead last.

Finally all clones were taken down by each other and it came to a taijutsu fight.

Sensei was a versatile fighter but I think Zabuza in taijutsu was stronger. He has advantage after all I guess with specialization in kenjutsu and is more experienced in that area. Sensei was thrown upon the lake.

"The water feels heavy" Sensei says upon getting up with Water Walking. Then Zabuza quickly arrived on sensei's behind maybe either from Kawarimi with the water or Shunshin.

"Fool" Zabuza said with a grim chuckle. "**Suiton: Suiro**." He said after a brief set of indistinguishable hand seals.

[Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu… Water Prison Technique]

I heard my Remote Siri App's voice from my headphones (that materialized) on my neck. And it was right; Kakashi sensei now was trapped in a water prison. This time I saw sensei's eyes in panic.

I too now felt more nervous. Sensei could drown…"You may be trying to escape to the water, but that was a mistake Hatake- san" Zabuza said. "You're trapped in a special prison of mine. It makes things tougher if you can move you know?" Zabuza said. I swear that conversation and announcement of sensei's situation was aimed for us… to make us feel fear and despair. "Now Kakashi, we can finish things later, first I'll take care of them"

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**. _Water Clone_" He said in a one-handed hand seal which I thought isn't possible. His other hand I guess was maintaining the water prison.

A water clone emerged out of the water, just in front of Zabuza. The clone walked towards us.

"Wearing forehead protectors like ninjas. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death" The clone spoke. The real Zabuza, I saw smirked.

Then the clone did a hand seal… it used Kirigakure making us see a veil of white again.

"Oh no!" Sakura said in worry. Her voice was fully tinged with fear.

"Fuck…" I uttered and quickly looked at my Remote screen. The clone quickly dashed towards … my position. Then a foot collided with my face, sending me rolling to the opposite direction. I did not expect a sudden attack.

"Basically… once you're good enough to be listed on a bingo book, then you can call yourselves as ninjas" The clone added. I heard a laugh as soon as my spin stopped.

"Just a brat" I heard the real Zabuza utter as his laugh ended. I also heard Kakashi sensei trying his best to say something but alas, the water prison prevents him so.

Sasuke charged upon the clone, but a quick two move just sent him back to Sakura.

… He's toying with us; I felt it with that kick. He's laughing from Sensei's worried muffles… I hate it.

I got up and slowly walked towards where The Old Man and my teammates are.

"Hey Old Man, I'm fighting. I need to free my sensei" I said without looking at the Old Fart. Tazuna just grunted knowing I'm not really asking for permission as he isn't my boss… he might be the client but he's in our hands now… his life I mean.

"B- baka! You won't stand a chance!" Sakura yelled though still scared because of the current predicament.

"Fuck off Sakura" I replied as I checked my cannon (all my gadgets weren't separated from my grip. I don't have time for her shit. Even now she can still be like that?

"What did you say? You can't tell me that! Im telling sensei what you just said! And you're an idiot! What makes you think you can defeat him even if Sasuke kun isn't enough!" Sakura yelled. I seriously am restraining myself now to shoot at her big giant forehead…

"You guys will never grow up!" Zabuza said after a laugh that diverted our attention. "Still playing ninja eh? When I was at your age, my hands were already bathed in blood!" He added. "When I was your age, I killed my classmates and other students in my academy that's how we graduate in Kiri. I guess I went overboard but they didn't say anything about killing a hundred!" He said in glee. That expression and the information shocked and scared Tazuna and my teammates more.

"Then I get this moniker… Demon Zabuza" He added as an after tone that made Sasuke stop in his tracks when he tried to charged again. He was stunned by terror alone… his fear.

I'm used to be afraid, true I never dealt with the likes of Zabuza in the past but what I faced is what every philosopher fears in people. Good citizens doing cruel things to the one they feared when threatened and out of options… The villagers feared me… so they abused me and the cold glares even if I asked for help were the worst.

Zabuza does not scare me at all… and I laugh at Sasuke and Sakura's fear. I'm so am fighting now. And Im not fighting alone. I'm a range fighter and Zabuza is mêlée. Of course I'll lose if he gets near…

I quickly looked at my Remote and tapped the screen.

[Summoning Alfredo in 3 seconds...]

[Alfredo Pod will and in 3...]

[2...]

A rumble was heard from the sky and looking at it, a metal cylinder was falling towards the ground. On its top were rocket flares, for direct propulsion.

[1...] the pod was in color orange, therefore one of my gadgets. It has the size of Kakashi sensei's height and a half. It landed upon my front that made the earth shook a bit from its weight and speed of impact, and then the cylinder pod opened.

Out came a metal foot. Then inside, two glowing yellow orbs shone. The metal petal casings of the cylinder pods then vanished into blue light revealing a humanoid robot that stood one and a half of sensei's height.

Engine sounds were heard and white smoke came out of its exhaust that was located at Alfredo's hunched back. They numbered four and appeared like trumpet horns.

Alfredo growled in a low tone perhaps from the engine sound being ignited. In all it made a towering presence and it's mine.

**Kochiyose: Arufuredo** (Alfredo). I thought in grim pleasure upon the surprise of everyone in the area. It's my turn to do the intimidating. That kicked hurt like hell after all.

* * *

><p>Paraphernalia:<p>

**Navigation App** a Remote Application that uses both Global Positioning System and Radar to serve as a map. Academics are tactical fighters therefore they need surveillance. The system uses the Archive App of the remote to determine allies and foes.

**Archive App-** a Remote Application where information of a certain area is stored.

**Music App** An application that simply plays stored Music files.

**Alfredo-** an Academic's Tank. It uses a simple A.I system but is highly specified in commands from the Academic. It is not fragile like the Academic but is reinforced with thick a metal alloy that grants super armour. (Armour that is needed to break first but regenerates over time if left alone). (Refer to the Story Image for physical description of Alfredo)

-o-o-o-

A/N: I need feedback -do review if I commit mistakes or if you want to. Thank you for the readers, reviewers and writers. May I ask why "-" this character does not appear when you upload or copy paste it from word?


	5. Chapter 5- I Was Right

**Naruto: The Academic**

_I was right_

* * *

><p>Paraphernalia:<p>

**Bubble Shot-** Shoots a blue projectile of an unknown substance that either traps enemies inside a bubble or protects allies. The projectile explodes upon the target and nearby enemies or allies are affected.

-o-o-o-

_Zabuza…_

This blond kid, he intrigues me.

First he uses his weird weapon to knock of my sword. How can he even carry it in one arm and not even break a sweat? Looking at his arms and body, he has muscles and less fat unlike civilians. His arms even are more toned compared to his teammates.

But his weapon, I know it's metal… he lacked the muscles for it to be easily carried… seals maybe? Then that weird glove of his, I see some blue orbs glowing from it.

Lastly, that thing he carries. It's like… I don't know how to describe it. He seems to periodically look at its glowing side and judging from his movement, it's like a map of some sort.

I knew Konoha has some stuff but not that advanced.

And lastly, it doesn't seem to be a kekei genkai… if it is then I wonder who his clan mates were.

Now he seems to have summoned something. A rumble from the sky was heard and then this thing… huge thing came and fell in front of him. It opened and those metal casings of the cylinder thing disappeared in blue light.

Out came some kind of object that is similar to that robot stuff I saw in civilian movies and kids toys.

Yellow orbs I think we're its eyes glowed. The robot thing hummed and I know it doesn't emit chakra so it's not living but hell I honestly can say its presence was threatening just a bit.

I'm not threatened by this brat, but experience told me it's better to always be vigilant. I have Haku just nearby if something happens...

_Naruto…_

Arufuredo (Alfredo)'s presence made everyone stop to look at him. I couldn't blame them… when I saw it for the first time, it scared me. He's mine though and only obeys me.

… Uhh technically I can't give him commands yet, but it sure follows me around… and attacks everything my system (the red dots) thinks as a threat.

Its yellow eyes looked upon the nearest clone of Zabuza. Then it jumped. From the base of Arufuredo's two feet spouted rocket boosters and it flew towards the clone. Arufuredo quickly retracted its left metal arm and slammed it upon the Water clone.

Zabuza-clone parried with its sword but I guess Arufuredo's attack was stronger so Zabuza clone stumbled back. Then Arufuredo did a punch with its other arm this time, Zabuza-clone was hit on his torso where it became just harmless water.

Seeing the clone gone, I prepped myself. Arufuredo will now attack the nearest next threat Zabuza-orginal.

… Arufuredo might be tough, but it follows a very simple A.I command; so I'm sure Zabuza can outsmart it. That's why I'm getting ready to attack as well.

"Going in" I said and didn't wait for a response.

Arufuredo with its uhh feet jet thing hovered and went on its way towards Zabuza whose eyes were just a bit wide- Good, he's intimidated.

"Shit" I heard Zabuza curse. Maybe he didn't expect Arufuredo to actually attack and stuff? He'll plan to dodge and move away. I'm sure about that… but I plan to hit two birds in one stone… or three.

Arufuredo crossed the distance with a hover and executed its punch upon Zabuza. He, like I predicted moved away to which Arufuredo followed him by hovering.

... Crap. They were on water and Arufuredo can't stand on the surface like Zabuza can.

Luckily Arufuredo is resilient, it will try and attack Zabuza when possible… and sensei just got freed. I looked again at my Remote. The other enemy's dot is still in the area, waiting… he or she is just a few feet away from where Zabuza is, hiding on a tree just north of me.

"That's it, that thing is dead" Zabuza cursed to which he brandished his zanbatou. I'm not worried though as Arufuredo's metal plate is I think harder compared to most metals here and his armor has Super Armor properties they regenerate over time. But damn that sword is big... and sharp looking.

Lastly I can just resummon a new one since my "Call Alfredo" Skill's cool down is already over. It's expected since the cool down time is just ten seconds. If you wonder what 'cool down' is, it means that all of my skills and arsenal has a cool down time to be used again. It's a safety trait that prevents me overusing the Kyuubi's chakra and mine and also give time for my system to create materials necessary for my skills.

Now that Kakashi-sensei is separated from Zabuza, I can use grenades now.

Zabuza is currently parrying Arufuredo's heavy left arm swipe with his great sword. Then he did a kick to Arufuredo's midsection and used his feet as a pivot for him to jump away from the machine. Then his hands blurred as he did hand seals.

… That's a lot of hand seals though and his hands were so dextrous as I can't even see what hand seals he used from the speed of it.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**. _Water Style: Water Dragon Technique_" Zabuza said and to my surprise, as soon as the seals ended, the water surrounding him rose and quickly formed shape a dragon. It quickly roared and head towards Arufuredo. I was left stunned from the magnitude of a jutsu. I can compare the sheer weight of the water used to having bass sounds some music my music app plays.

To my surprise again, another water dragon appeared and collided with Zabuza's. Then I noticed just where Kakashi sensei was at, was him himself using the same technique as Zabuza.

Two water dragons pushed each other. Their impact with each other sent waves of force that I felt on the land. Not to mention the amount of water being used those now formed huge waves that reached even to my ground.

The distraction was enough for Arufuredo to arrive at Zabuza's location and able it to deliver a right heavy hand swipe upon Zabuza. The arm collided with Zabuza's right midsection, earning him to grunt and topple sideways.

I was surprise at his body since Arufuredo's arm swings can snap a tree in two strikes.

But Zabuza was now clutching his injured side; Maybe it hurt though it didn't show signs of internal bleeding or whatever… How hard is his body anyway? Then we felt it all… Kakashi-sensei's killing intent. I can tell he's mad at Zabuza as soon as I looked at him, I flinched. His Sharingan eye spun wildly and the back of my hair stood from sensei's simple display of emotion…

… Maybe it's because of chakra that it amplifies emotions and stuff? Anyhow, I guess I'll look up the thing that makes killing intent tick later.

"I won't fall for the same thing twice Zabuza, prepare to lose" Kakashi-sensei said in a grim tone that was really different from his lazy, usual tone of use. "Naruto, stay out of the fight" He added. I mentally rolled my eyes; last time he said that… he got caught in suiro no jutsu.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard Sakura yell in joy and relief. I just realize they should be joining the fight; we can't afford slacking off if possibility of being killed is still present. I mean, Zabuza could have a trump card and stuff; I learn its best to expect the worse in these times.

"I thank you though Naruto. But let me handle the rest" Kakashi-sensei told me. It had a kind tone but also it's an order. I am so not pushing sensei's buttons if he's still pissed at Zabuza. I complied and deactivated Arufuredo with a tap on my Remote. With that action, Arufuredo quickly shut down and became unresponsive; Even falling to the lake's surface. Then it vanishes in blue light, its solid materials being converted to data, just like my other gadgets.

"Heh, I guess I got distracted and released the jutsu" Zabuza said. I frowned at that since he really (I can see) was a bit intimidated by Arufuredo's presence.

"You were forced to release it. Big difference" Kakashi said. Then the two vanished reappearing to a nearby place with a clang- Kakashi's kunai with Zabuza's sword. The two broke off in the same time then reappeared to their respective opposite sides.

Kakashi-sensei had the disadvantage of close combat fighting, but somehow he was now copying Zabuza's movements. Maybe it's the Sharingan?

"Reading them" Kakashi-sensei uttered. Then Zabuza's eyes went wide. Then he snapped out of his surprise as he did another set of hand seals, with I can guess Kakashi- sensei mimicking what he's doing. "Freaking eye is pissing me off… Right?" Kakashi-sensei said and asked. He's mocking Zabuza and its working. The Sharingan is really amazing in my opinion.

"Heh, all you're doing is copying me" Zabuza said, in assurance of his pride mostly.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Zabuza with Kakashi-sensei yelled at the same time.

Pissed, Zabuza yelled in anger. "Damn you! I'll make it so you can open that mouth again!" I'm surprised he didn't curse. Since I curse a lot… got used to it in the past.

Then the two stopped in a rat hand seal and Zabuza's eyes. I can see he was now shocked that sensei really is copying him. Then his expression turned to fear- I know this; Sensei is using a genjutsu to Zabuza with the Sharingan.

Suddenly everything became muffled as the lake exploded. The lake water rose up and spun around. I heard Sakura scream in panic again. I never bothered rolling my eyes for her lack of control. Though I do worry about the Drunkard Old fart… seeing everything must be a lot to him, Civilians were like that after all- Innocent.

The waters calmed down. I then saw Kakashi sensei on a tree with Zabuza now with kunai sticking to his body, on the tree trunk below. He was wet from the water and also his blood stained his skin and clothes.

"H-how? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked timidly.

Kakashi-sensei menacingly readied his kunai. "Yeah, and you're going to die"

Then my remote vibrated. I heard again Sakura's scream then a grunt. One look upon Zabuza made my eyes wide- Two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck.

My Remote kept vibrating and I looked at the screen. The red dot, its near Kakashi and Zabuza whose dot didn't seem as an 'X' was at. Then I saw to that location a masked boy or girl. His mask on the forehead part has the simple of Kiri insignia on it.

"He's right, you're dead" The boy… or girl spoke. I felt my heart beat fast as this person is the scout an enemy… and he or she is showing himself in the open… why?

Kakashi vanished to my eyes from the tree branches and reappeared next to Zabuza's form. He place two fingers on Zabuza's neck and after a second he stood up, maybe deeming him dead from sensei's reaction.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching the opportunity to kill Zabuza in a very long time" The boy or girl said. Now I'm confused. Something is nto right, I can feel it.

That mask… You're Kiri's hunter nin" Kakashi said. Hunter nin? I think they're the ones that hunt missing ninja's of their village. But he or she looks close to my age!

And he's supposed to appear as a yellow dot! Kiri and Konoha are not close tied villages but now were not on war with each other. The system should identify him as a neutral party… but he (or she) appeared as red.

"Yes my duty is to hunt down missing Nin. I'm a member of Kiri's Hunter nin team" The masked person said. My eyes went wide…

… Yes! Just a lie! Zabuza isn't dead as what sensei might assume when he checked. If he was, he's marked an 'x' by my Navigation App! And adding that this guy (or girl)'s affiliation isn't neutral… but an enemy… I have to take action now!

'**Bubble Shot**' I thought as I clicked the switch of my cannon. Instead of an air projectile I fire with my cannon usually, it fired a blue substance. I aimed upon Zabuza.

To my surprise, the 'Kiri' Hunter Nin quickly vanished from the place he or she was at and reappeared at the location of Zabuza…. Right unto my blue projectile.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell. Maybe more surprised at my sudden action.

The Kiri Hunter Nin… or not… maybe didn't realize what my Bubble Shot does. It deals splash effect, meaning if it burst near you, you get caught trapped in an inescapable prison of bubble- shaped substance.

What surprised me though is how he blocked the attack. A white rectangular sheet appeared in front of him and the bubble shot splattered on it. Then my expected effect didn't happen. I realized my shot became frozen solid upon contact with the ice... What the!

Then the last thing I saw are two barely seen senbon needles heading towards me and then blackness engulfed my vision as soon as I felt a small jab at my chest area.

Crap…

-o-o-o-

Soft breathing…

I realized it was me doing the action. I felt myself on something soft and I can feel I'm inside something warm… it felt nice to sleep in for a while.

… Wait a minute, I then recalled the Hunter Nin from Kiri, who threw senbon upon me. My heart beat rose as soon as I remembered. Where am I?

I paused to sense my surroundings. I can feel my items are at my inventory, having automatically returned to data structures as soon as I became unconscious.

… Damn it, I'm alive, I'm sure. I guess the Hunter Nin was in a hurry of being found out so may be missed my heart?

I tentatively opened my eyes.

"We're fine Naruto" I heard a familiar male voice beside me. A ruffle was heard on maybe I think was bed sheets and then a hand brushed of the strand on my hair.

… That was weird… but felt good.

Sensei, it was his hand. Assured of my safety, I opened my eyes. Sensei's lone black orbs were looking at my blue pair.

"You've been out for four hours now" Sensei said as if answering my question. Then my eyes went wide as soon as I remembered to tell him one important detail. "We're inside Tazuna-san's home"

I heard the room door opening and saw my teammates with the drunkard old fart.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped upon seeing the two of us awake. It never bothered me that I wasn't acknowledged by Sakura though as I looked in another direction. I learned that it makes me look stupid to just wait for acknowledgement to be given to me.

"How long have you awoken Jounin-san?" I heard a new more mature female voice by the door. Sensei and I looked at her in question.

"She's my daughter, Tsunami" The Drunkard Old fart spoke to which Sensei nodded.

"Just minutes ago Tsunami-san" Sensei replied. "Naruto here just woke up" Sensei added. Tsunami then for some reason went towards me and placed a hand on my forehead. A foreign action that made me uncomfortable… I rarely ever get touched and if I was, mostly blood seeps of from me afterwards.

Oh right, Zabuza… and what happened. I have to ask." Sensei, what happened after the hunter nin threw those senbon at me?" I asked. Then a hand slapped my face; A familiar hand that belonged to Sakura's.

"You idiot! You almost caused a possible war with Kiri! You attacked the Hunter Nin!" Sakura yelled.

… I saved their asses and got myself close to death from a pinpoint projectile then what do I get? The usual slap and scolding. Fuck, I'm furious. I gritted my teeth and luckily sensei seems to see my reaction.

"Sakura, stop what you are doing now" Sensei's stern voice said. Sakura complied but glared at me.

"Idiot" Sasuke said then looked away. His hands were in his pocket and doing his really cool badass pose as always. I'm being sarcastic by the way… and I'm pissed off at Sakura…

… Then at Sasuke for some reason.

"Naruto, I do hope you have a nice explanation in regards to your actions before" Sensei said. I took a deep breath to calm myself. No use being mad at sensei if already half of my team is disappointed at my choice of action. Though I return the sentiments to my teammates…

"I didn't attack the hunter Nin, I just attacked Zabuza" I replied.

"He's dead! You want to be hero or something?" Sakura said. I Ignored her as I looked at sensei who was in a thinking pose.

"The hunter Nin protected Zabuza, that's why you all think I attacked him… or her. In case you haven't noticed, he or she was up above the tree and Zabuza was on the ground" I said, more to Sakura in a way of someone explaining things to a stupid person or a baby.

… Seriously, The hunter nin and Zabuza's place was not that close and even I with a kunai cannot miss that distance… wait, I do but that's another story.

Though with my cannon, I rarely miss.

"Let's say we believe you, why would you attack Zabuza anyway? He's dead you idiot" Sakura said.

I rebutted. "Then is there a problem me attacking a corpse? He's dead anyway"

"You're so stupid Naruto, you know that right?" She said somehow after a pause maybe from my retort. I saw from my peripheral Tsunami-san and even the drunkard old fart's looks of disagreements at Sakura. It's weird seeing people look at me in a right way more than Haruno.

"Then why the hell would the hunter nin protect an already dead corpse? He or she did said that his or her presence was to kill Zabuza right?" I said somehow raising my voice. Man, Sakura pisses me off.

"Beats me! And who are you to raise your voice upon me baka!" Sakura replied raising her voice too. Wait, what does she think she is? Higher than me? Sadly yes. Normally I would have responded neutrally but this time, Im done.

… and no I don't blame her parents, they're good people. Though uncaring towards me, but they didn't outwardly harm or even did cold glances upon me. (I did a background check upon my teammates, the Harunos are a lesser shinobi clan but have the most density of jounins per clan population… only to the Hyuuga and Aburame clans and some other major clans surpassed them in that regard.

"Alright, settle down" Kakashi mediated then looked at me. "Naruto, what's on your mind" He asked.

"Sensei! You couldn't possibly believe him do you?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Sakura, I don't do favourites upon my students, If Naruto has something to say, he has the right to… and I know he has something to tell us" Sensei said. Okay, another weird feeling… for the first time, I felt justice. Maybe my actions freeing him from the Suiro no Jutsu made him think of me differently?

… Though Sensei always remained neutral… but somehow it feels good to have sort of a chance.

"Zabuza is alive and that Hunter Nin isn't a hunter nin from Kiri. He or she maybe is an accomplice… "I replied earning a silence throughout the room.

"Bah" I heard Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun is right, your theory is just so random Naruto" Sakura said. I swear she's bipolar seriously… wait I said that in my mind earlier. But it just surprises me how fast her mood can change… not that I ever liked anything of her moods.

"The hunter Nin was the scout I detected earlier" I deadpanned. Sensei and Tazuna's eyes were wide.

"You mean the one your Remote thing located? Speaking about it, we saw it disappeared" The old man said. I nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"It's sort of a kekei genkai of mine" I replied adding reinforcement to cover up any leads of my teammates about anything about the Kyuubi… Who's being harvested for its chakra to power up my instruments of destruction and life.

Anyways to emphasize my point I simply took out my remote under the covers as if it was there. In truth it rematerialized in faint bluish white light as soon as I willed it,

"There's nothing there a while ago…" Tsunami san gasped.

"Yes, that's Naruto's bloodline" Kakashi sensei added, somehow following my lead.

"It's ridiculous, he doesn't have a bloodline. He's an orphan!" Sakura protested, as if my ability was killing her… which isn't. Though I really would like to shoot my cannon at her limbs or throw a napalm grenade at her face.

…or immobile her with my Bubble Bubble or Stun grenade and whack my wrench upon her plank excuse of chest…

… crap, need to calm myself down…

… oh Bubble bubble sounds better than Bubble shoot… maybe I'll rename the skill.

"If he has a bloodline we should have known it at the academy" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, so he has a bloodline of Sharingan!" Sakura said… that hasn't activated yet. I barely saw Sasuke glance at her then to me. It was faitn but saw it.

"What makes you two think you know me that much anyway?" I asked. "Not everyone shows off unlike you two" I said in spite. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who was surprised.

"Hmpf, there's nothing interesting about you anyway" Sakura replied.

"At least I did something, than scream like an idiot you really are" I seethed in reply. I was not offended with what my dear teammate had said. What pissed me off is that shes being a complete idiot. That cut her off. I admit it was a new tone i used at them, actually to anyone is public. I swear Sasuke is glaring now at me- his kuckles clenched so hard- which really shook.

"I would appreciate you Sakura-san to not be rude upon Naruto san here" I heard Tsunami said with a glare. Wait… did she just defend me?

Sakura looked at Tsunami in surprise. Maybe she was thinking, why would she defend a loser like me?

"Rude?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I have seen enough of your treatment, he's your teammate am I right? You should be nicer to him. And form what I heard, he did save your lives when your sensei cant at that time" Tsunami san added.

It felt heart warming to be defended… and the looks of Sakura's face felt good too.

Tsunami-san was the first client ever to not make me feel like junk. Well I can't blame her since she's not from Konoha, the place where everyone wants me to rot after dropping dead.

Did I mention how I once loathed that place? At least now I can live and just hang with myself, Comelina-neesan's gift help me with that. Sure there are good guys there like Ramen Ichiraku's Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neesan, and also Jiji-san. But well the rest either hates me or doesn't care. And worse, the one who hates me outnumber the indifferent ones.

But didn't leave cause I don't have any place to go and being a ninja is the only thing I know and maybe I'm good at, despite not really following the normal path of the shinobi. Konoha is my home though, I felt connection to it despite the bad things.

Sakura remained quiet after that. I heard sensei sigh afterwards.

"I agree in Naruto's statement." He said, silencing everyone again.

"It's better if we expect the worst scenario, that's what a ninja must behave. Naruto pointed out a lot of things and also, he was on the look out of the scout. If he said the hunter nin was the scout then I must put faith upon my student. And also, the weapon was senbon, ineffective unless hitting a vital organ. It is used also by acupuncturists and medical people for healing… the accomplice placed Zabuza in a temporary deathlike state" Sensei explained.

"So what?" Sakura said in a shrugging manner. I think she and the civilians were the only ones to not get sensei's point. Even Sasuke was brows furrowed- his controleld anger stopped.

"How did the hunter in dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"How could we know? The hunter nin took the body with him… or her" Sakura replied. Man, she's takes pride on her knowledge but she can be dense seriously.

"The hunter nin could only have just cut of the head for evidence. Carrying Zabuza which was heavier was a very illogical thing to do. Hunter nin also usually burn the corpses as soon as they are killed, to erase evidence"

Then somehow piecing things up… finally, Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"See?" I could not help it and Sakura glared at me. I just looked away scoffing, somehow feeling good about that comeback.

"You're over-thinking things Hatake-san. I mean, isn't the hunter nin's job killing missing ninja like Zabuza? And you did deem him dead" The old fart said. Wow a civilian like him knows this stuff? Oh right, hes old.

"It's more prudent to be vigilant Tazuna-san. Rather than be careless" Everyone remained quiet at that revelation. I saw Sakura and Sasuke had looks of being nervous and the old man was uncomfortable he still isn't safe.

"W-what happened after anyway?" I asked.

"After you were knocked out, the accomplice spoke of the threat of a possible war. But he or she said that perhaps it's because you were young and probably inexperienced that's why the hunter nin simply left with the corpse. I collapsed after that from chakra exhaustion… Tazuna carried you and I back here" Kakashi answered. He then looked at the Old Man. "I am grateful for your actions by the way" Kakashi said.

"No big, you did save me back there and I lifted heavier loads as I'm a carpenter" The old man said. So what did my teammates do? Walk?

"So they didnt really do anything huh" I uttered coldly again, low enough out of emotion.

"Do not worry; Zabuza wouldn't be up for after a week, being put in that state as well as his injuries from his fight made his body weak for a while. Despite assuming the accomplice knowing somehow medical knowledge, a week is the maximum recovery time I give for Zabuza's condition" Kakashi assured.

A week... That time isn't enough for the other two to learn new jutsu… or fighting styles. I on the other hand, can learn one skill in that span of time…

"Still even if Zabuza and his accomplice don't come, I'm sure Gatou could send another one afterwards. Therefore we will prepare before it's too late. One of a Shinobi's rule" Kakashi-sensei said.

"But sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move…" Sakura said.

"You guys will receive training" Sensei replied.

"Huh Training?" Sakura asked. "What can a little training do? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the Sharingan!" She added. How pessimistic of her today.

And correction, I didn't struggle… just got caught surprise… and that wasn't Zabuza that knocked me down. Though I wouldn't want to face Zabuza again… I'm only confident against chuunin, not stronger ones. I seriously don't want to bite more than I can chew.

Being hit twice during that fight, I have to be more vigilant in not getting hit. My objects vanish when I get knock out, so for me, I really have to improve being a coward.

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling?" Kakashi asked. "You guys are growing rapidly…" Sensei added. Then he glanced at me. With an eye smile he happily said "especially Naruto!" My eyes were wide. Did he just complement me? It felt nice… and fuzzy and stuff. "You're improved the most!" He continued. I did a blush and a smile… I also noticed Sakura and Sasuke glancing at me. Sakura was in a frown and Sasuke was… wait, he's mad. Great...

"But obviously, this is training until I get better. I assume Naruto is up and running somehow, perhaps from your bloodline. Without me though, you all can't beat Zabuza" Sensei said. I nodded in response. I agree with him, lots better to really be prepared than sorry.

The door opened and entered a young kid… his hair is similar to Tsunami san's hair color. So I assume he's a relative- Maybe a son or a younger brother.

"Oh Inari! Where were you?" Drunkard asked.

"Welcome back grandpa" The boy said in greeting as he walked towards Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people" Tsunami said.

"They are ninja that are going to protect grandpa" Old man added happily.

Inari looked at us in a shrugging manner as if were some common people he sees just passing by. "Mom they are going to die" He said. Wait what? Great… an emo… and still a kid.

But really, that brat was rude… and emo… What? Yo Inari, you don't even know us and yet you think Gatou can defeat us with just a glance. Okay, it's immature to argue with a little kid but people like him tick me off. Even more than Sakura and Sasuke… and that's saying much.

Inari shook his head. "Are you stupid? No one can beat Gatou. If you don't want to die, you should all leave" He said as he walked towards the exit of the room. I was left with my mouth a bit hanging.

"Where are you going Inari?" The Drunkard who I realized isnt drunk asked.

"To look at the ocean in my room" Inari replied. Why?

Yup, so like an emo… though he didn't have to address everyone that he's sad and stuff. Its kinda pathetic.

"Sorry" The old man said.

I went out after that, seeing as sensei needs to rest while. Tsunami-san was really kind to me as he offered me food and other things. I declined of course, since I really do not want to impose and I'm not used to kindness…

… That seriously sounded weird.

Training starts the next day so sensei can really rest. Somehow feeling responsible I decided to scan the area for danger. I was outside the house, under a shade of a tree nearby as I looked at the Remote. No red dots all over.

I have to summon Arufuredo again. Being hit by that kick and those senbon really scared me somehow. An Academic is fragile, what's the use of my stuff if they just dematerialize when I get knocked out?

I tapped upon an icon I set for emergencies. I located the skills and ready to tap "Alfredo Call down" or Summon Alfredo.

I also need to remind myself to improve my accent in these terminologies when I get back home.

I tapped "Alfredo Call down" and like last time, a huge pod from the sky came crashing down just in front of me. The ground shook as soon as the huge and heavy metal cylinder (pod) collided with the surface it resulted in cracks of the ground by the way and some of the leaves attached on trees nearby fell.

The metal petals opened and then vanished in bluish white light.

Arufuredo now came walking towards me. It only hovers with its feet boosters when it needs to cross a huge distance. Arufuredo while active and when I'm not fighting will follow me always wherever I go.

I heard footsteps arriving and realized Sasuke and Sakura were in the area looking at Arufuredo. On their hands were kunai ready.

Tsunami-san and the Old Man too was looking what's happening. The old man recognizing Arufuredo took a deep breath of relief.

"Baka! You startled us!" Sakura yelled.

I shrugged. Didn't really thought about the sound I'm going to make. Then I noticed Sakura and Sasuke were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked.

"A friend gave it to me a few years ago" I replied. "Everything I have been hers" I added, reminiscing about Komerina-neesan. Thinking about her reminded me of her accent… or lack of.

I read her journal… she had disappointing life, but it helped me figure out more about this Academic stuff and also gave me tips about it.

"How come we weren't issued with… those?" Sakura asked having trouble coming up a name for what I'm holding. "And I haven't read about anything you have and also about that thing" I'm confused whether she meant at Arufuredo or my Remote.

"I just told you a friend gave it to me" I clarified. What was she thinking? My stuff was owned by the village? It's mine! Komerina gave it to me only! And most of my life was devoted to know how to use these things! "And my weapons are sole fully owned by me, not the council nor even the Hokage" I added.

"Idiot, I meant how come you have those things. If you ask everyone, I think Sasuke-kun or even I can use those better" Sakura said. I almost could have barfed at what she said. Then I saw Uchiha clicked his tongue and left without a word.

"So you're implying I hand this to you guys? No way!" I said, somehow now angry.

"We're a team baka" Sakura said.

"Teamwork? Now you ask about teamwork? Ever since this team began, I'm always the one doing work!" I yelled.

"You? Work? All you do is screw up Naruto" Sakura smirked, knowing I'm agitated. Screw up? They only see my mistakes! Not my chores I do for them! Dammit! I took a mental pause to calm down since I seriously do not want trouble or do things I will regret later on. We cant have a fight here, were on a mission.

"As if. It took me three years to master my Remote" I replied.

"Well you're an idiot so that's why. I think Sasuke-kun can understand that thing in just a week!" Sakura boasted. I took a deep breath again to calm myself. Maybe I should play some First Shooter Games for a while… change the faces I'm shooting at the game to Sakura's… or even Sasuke's.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I have nothing in mind for her to stop. She seems to believe what she knows.

"Whatever, I'm out" I said. Sakura somehow couldn't believe I was calm suddenly then did her violent approach. Too bad Arufuredo was nearby… its presence made her pause and huff. Then she walked away as soon as Sasuke somehow left previously.

"Sorry about the noise, I just need to summon Arufuredo for more protection." I told Tsunami-san and Old Man.

"W-what is it?" Tsunami asked, somehow intimidated by my guard.

"It's one of his machine things. At least we have more protection this time. Think you can with me tomorrow to the bridge to assure my workers? Also you would be doing it to protect me" Tazuna said. It sounds a nice idea… but I have training with sensei tomorrow.

"I'll ask sensei. But I think I won't be able to go . I mean we do have training… but depends with sensei." I replied. The old man nodded and Tsunami-san smiled.

"Well I have to go back to the kitchen, lunch is in five" She said as she left.

Hearing that, my stomach growled. The old Man chuckled and left. I wonder what training will sensei give us tomorrow… since all we do is teamwork training and it didn't do anything to the dynamics. And with that, I looked for another tree to sit on and play… maybe I'll read the manual app later.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello. Thank you for putting this story into your communities (2). Also please tell me if I did something wrong, I need another's perspective in things I fail to see. So yeah, review. 


End file.
